


blood

by Tomohisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Biting, Blood, Licking, M/M, POV Second Person, Vampires, kenma doesn't take any crap from kuroo, uses lots of vampire tropes with humorous intent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your blood." His nose scrunches up with disgust as he licks the remaining blood from the back of his hand. "It tastes... funny."</p><p>"Oh, that." Your voice is coming back to you. Slowly. It still sounds a little gravelly. "I have anaemia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Kuroken fic for a while, and then I saw [that vampire post on Tumblr](http://harblkun.tumblr.com/post/110026651236) again and thought _YES_.
> 
> This fic was really fun to write and a little different to what I'd usually do, so I hope you guys like it!

He drops you from where you'd been pinned up against the wall, ignoring the way you fall to the floor in a boneless heap. He wipes the excess blood away from his mouth distastefully. A single drop avoids his hand, trailing down from his lips to leave a dark, red smear. He grimaces. "What the _fuck_ is this?"

It takes you a few attempts to answer. The grip on your throat had been _hard_. "W-what?" You rasp out, holding your hand firmly over the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

"Your blood." His nose scrunches up with disgust as he licks the remaining blood from the back of his hand. "It tastes... funny."

"Oh, that." Your voice is coming back to you. Slowly. It still sounds a little gravelly. "I have anaemia."

"Can you take something for that?" His face has lost some of its manic look, and he stands there, pondering. "You should probably take something for that. This shit is nasty to drink, let alone have running through you're body. I'm going to set up a doctor's appointment for you." He pulls out a phone from the back of his jeans and starts texting away furiously.

A vampire just drank your blood, and now he's giving you medical advice. You've never felt more confused or annoyed in your life. "Really, you don't have to." Your head is spinning and you raise your free hand to hold it in place as you close your eyes. "Just leave, pl- "

A sudden grip on your hair yanks your head up, and you realise that the vampire is forcing your head backwards so he can inspect your eyes. He's crouching on the ground in front of you, but that doesn't take away from how tall and lanky he is. His dark hair is messy and hangs over one of his eyes as they dart between both of yours.

"You look a little... dazed." He smiles sharply and it reveals his pointed canines. "Probably because I'm here."

Is he _hitting on you_? You can't find it in you to feel anything more than exhaustion. You'd rather be anywhere else right now than in a damp alleyway with a vampire breathing down your neck. Literally. "Probably because you drank too much." Your head tries to loll back on its own, only stopped by the firm grip on your hair.

"Woah there." The hand on your hair loosens ever so slightly and the vampire's other hand moves to brace your shoulder against the wall. "What's your name, kid?"

You want to tell him you're not a kid but the hand nearest your shoulder has reawakened a fresh bout of pain where he bit you. Struggling weakly, you wince and try to pull back from his grip.

Frowning, the vampire slowly pulls your head to one side by your hair. You oblige - you don't have much of a choice - and he leans forward to breathe against the side of your neck. Gingerly, he pulls your hand away from where it's pressed against your skin, revealing the blood smeared underneath it. The wound is still flowing freely.

He takes one sniff of it before jerking away slightly. "Ew."

Offence bubbles up in you but disappears with a whimper as he licks a thin stripe up your neck. Despite the pain and lack of blood, you can feel your cheeks begin to heat up as he laps up the remaining blood from your neck. He pays particular attention to the bite marks and sucks on them lazily a few times before you start to lose concentration.

"That should do it." He lets go of your hair and moves to stand up, but you start to fall on top of him and he catches you instead. Strong arms lift you up as you pass out.

* * *

You come to in an unfamiliar room, half-shaded into darkness. You lift a hand to your forehead, confused and head pounding, but everything starts coming back quickly enough.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Lowering your arm, you turn your head slowly to the side and see the same vampire from earlier sat on the other side of the room. He sets down the drink in his hand - you don't allow yourself to think about what it might be - and stands up from his computer desk. He pushes his chair out of the way haphazardly as he moves over to your side, brushing your hair back from your face. "You were passed out for a while."

The sudden show of tenderness baffles you, and you shrink back from his touch. "How long is 'a while'?" You bat his hand out of the way and try to sit up.

He doesn't seem at all offended, and stands back to give you space. "Oh, about half a day." He flashes a fanged smile at you, and moves away to search through a messy pile of things in the corner.

" _Half_ a _day_?!" Forget the blood loss, you're going to die when your mum finds you and kills you for being missing for so long.

"Yep!" The vampire still sounds cheerily ignorant of your impending personal crisis. “Oh, and whilst we're on the topic of you - here." He throws a tiny plastic bottle in your direction, which you just barely manage to catch with unsteady hands. "You disgust me. Take those iron supplements.”

You stare at your hands for a good few seconds before giving him the most baffled look you can muster. “Where did you even get th- ”

He'd moved closer to you whilst you weren't looking and you flinch back from the finger pointed at your face. “Shut up and take your pills." He stares at you with a stern look that quickly becomes something else. "And don't forget your vitamin D.” He leers at you suggestively.

Did - did he just? You fall back on the bed with a groan and pull the covers up to hide your face. You're embarrassed for the both of you.

"Hey now, don't just blatantly reject an old man's advances like that! You'll break his heart!" The muffled, joking voice from above makes you want to disappear into the bedding forever. "What's your name, kid?"

Sighing, you pull the covers back from your face and sit up on the bed, still clutching the iron supplements in one hand. The vampire is crouching on the ground next to the side of the bed. You guess it's his way of trying to appear as non-threatening as possible, but his messy hair does that anyway. For some reason, you find yourself feeling at ease - despite the face he'd tried to suck the life out of you only a few hours earlier.

His eyes flash towards your hair with a sharp grin, and you self-consciously start trying to pat it flat again. "It's Kenma. And I'm not a kid - I'm twenty-two."

The vampire stares at you with far too much interest than your current appearance deserves, and he slowly stands up and sits next to you on the bed with deliberate movements. You pull the covers tighter around yourself, but when he reaches to grasp one of your wrists, you let him pull it away from the safety of your body. He turns it so that the pulse point is facing upwards, and kisses it with an almost-bite that would have had you flinching away if not for his strong grip. "Nice to meet you, Kenma. I'm Tetsurou Kuroo, and I'm a lot older than twenty-two."

He gazes at you with glowing, cat-like eyes and you feel your heartbeat stutter out a confused new rhythm.

* * *

A couple more hours - awake this time - in Kuroo's company reveals that he is actually a very competent cook. (You figure at this point you might as well be a missing person for slightly longer - the consequences will be the same either way.) It makes you wonder how many human guests the vampire has had over in the past.

He faces away from you and pulls on an apron before he begins chopping up so many green things that you physically cringe. There's now the opportunity to have a look round his room whilst he's distracted, however, and you let your eyes wander whilst you remain safely on the bed.

Wherever he's brought you to, it's obviously well lived in. It's a studio apartment crowded with several cardboard boxes and piles of books. The curtains are drawn tight over the windows, but a few dimly-lit lamps are dotted randomly around the room. It's almost as messy as your bedroom, which is saying something.

“I'm going to check up on you weekly to make sure you’re taking them.” Kuroo's voice cuts through your wandering thoughts, and he glances over his shoulder at you. His expression is completely serious but something about the look in his eyes makes your stomach twist uncomfortably. Or maybe it's a pleasant sensation. You're not really sure.

Either way, your brain is fried from all the blood loss and vampiric excitement from the past few hours. "What?"

"The iron supplements." He adds the pile of green to a boiling pot of liquid.

“That’s _really_ not necessary.” You cannot stress enough how little you want him watching over you like that. The thought alone sends a shiver up your spine. It's not a good one, whatever that niggling thought at the back of your mind is trying to whisper to you.

Kuroo ignores you. “Maybe we should work on a dietary plan with foods rich in iron and other things for you...” He doesn't sound like he's even talking to you any more.

“Do you get this involved with all of your meals?” You can't help the deadpan tone your voice takes.

He aims a fanged grin your way as he stirs the pot. "Only the ones that taste as bad as you do, _Kenma_."

It's hard for you to be offended when your blood makes you an undesirable target for vampires. Surely that's a good thing? Still, you bury yourself more snugly into the covers.

Several minutes later, Kuroo thrusts a bowl of something that might be soup in your face. It looks too green to taste passable though. "Here."

You can feel your nose scrunch up with distaste even as your stomach rumbles betrayingly. The vampire smirks down at you with a knowing look on his face. He shifts the bowl to one hand so he can lean down and grab your chin roughly. "If you don't eat this, I'm going to suck you dry and then throw you outside with the rubbish." His eyes flash dangerously.

It's an empty threat, you're sure - why would he go through so much effort for someone he's just going to toss aside like that? - but part of you wonders how wise it is so push someone who was happily sucking the blood from your neck only a few hours earlier. Frowning, you accept the dish from him. He stands back, satisfied, as you tentatively lift the spoon to your mouth. Surprisingly, it doesn't taste half-bad.

You try to ignore Kuroo as he plunks himself down next to you on the bed, but it's difficult with the way he leans into your space. He gently pushes back your hair and sniffs the skin next to your ear delicately, and you suppress the urge to flinch away. Instead, you cram as much food in your mouth as possible to stifle the embarrassing noises that want to leave your throat.

Sighing, he leans back from you and runs a hand through his dark hair. "You really do smell nice, Kenma. Shame about the _nasty_ blood. I guess looks really can be deceiving." He looks so crestfallen that his hair almost droops as well.

You give him an unimpressed look as you swallow your mouthful. Neither of you speak much after that, however, except for odd titbits of information that Kuroo seems to enjoy telling you about his life.

He's nearly three hundred years old (and he's aged _well_ , your mind _un_ helpfully supplies), he's lived in more cities than he can count on fingers  _and_ his toes, his star sign is Scorpio and he's currently visiting a friend, which means he'll stick around for at least a few decades.

It's almost evening again by the time you end up leaving your would-be predator. Kuroo insists on taking you home himself after a few more hours of rest, but you refuse to give him your address and instead tell him to take you back to the alley you'd originally passed out in. He agrees - with some protest - but debates how sensible walking home the rest of the way is when your legs wobble as you stand up.

That's how you end up with your arms wrapped around his neck, face flushed as red as it's currently able to go, as Kuroo carries you bridal style from rooftop to rooftop. He's a lot stronger than he looks, but you'd already known that anyway. He'd managed to lift you up by the neck with one hand in your first encounter, after all. You shiver at the memory.

"Are you cold?" Kuroo glances down at you. His hands move ever so slightly over your arms, almost as though he can feel the goosebumps underneath your hoodie.

"No." You weren't shivering because of the temperature.

Without warning, he bites down on your ear. There's not enough pressure for his fangs to fully penetrate the skin, but it still makes you shudder and your heart trip into a quickstep hammering against your chest.

You let go of his neck entirely to press both hands over your ear. You stare up at him, aghast but flushed.

He smirks down at you. "Well, that seemed to warm you up."

You pretend the lurch in your stomach is from the jump to the next rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kids these days have no respect for their elders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted me to continue, so here's another chapter! I ended up working on this for longer than I thought I would - and most of the last part was written in the early hours of the morning, so please feel free to point out any errors in the text.
> 
> I used another Tumblr post from [here](http://glassraptor.tumblr.com/post/136521262346) as a prompt for this chapter, as well as continuing on with the original post.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Your phone buzzes with a message from an unknown number one evening a few weeks later. You're on your way home at the time, but you pause to check the screen.

UNKNOWN:  
_did u get the cookbook i orderd 4 u_

ME:  
_Who is this?_

UNKNOWN:  
_ur friendly neighbourhood vamp_

Kuroo hadn't kept up his promise of keeping an eye on you, and you can't help but feel slightly offended that he's only _now_ contacting you. You're not even sure how he's managed it, because you definitely didn't give him your number.

ME:  
_HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?_

KURO:  
_swiped ur fone whilst u were distracted_ _  
_

'Distracted' was a fair way to put it, if he meant when you were passed out with blood loss in his apartment. You frown at the memory. Your phone buzzes in your hand as another message appears below the first.

_did u get th book???_

ME:  
_Oh my god, first of all stop using text speak, you told me you were 278, second how did you know where I LIVED, third yes I got it._

KURO:  
_heard onions were good 4 blood, eat lots_

ME:  
_So you can have a tasty meal? I guess you’d rather I stay away from garlic, huh._

KURO:  
_UR being v rude I just got u a present!!!_

ME:  
_THE COOKBOOK IS CALLED “HOW TO TASTE DELICIOUS”, I AM CALLING THE COPS._

You slide your phone back into your pocket, grimacing. Fortunately, your mum had put the package on your bed without opening it, because you're not sure how you could have explained away that one. It's almost enough to make want to move out permanently, but you don't have nearly enough money.

Sighing, you continue walking until you can make out the shape of your house at the end of the road. A familiar voice speaks from behind you as you reach your front door.

"Kids these days have no respect for their elders."

You compose your face into something blank and unreadable before you turn to face Kuroo. "Most old men don't suck someone's blood and then give them advice on how to taste better."

That makes him frown. “So _rude_. I could kill you if I wanted, you know.” His eyes flash red for a split second as he licks his lips pointedly, fangs suddenly become more apparent. Your eyes follow the motion and you swallow nervously. It's probably not having the desired effect on you though.

"Yeah? So could another human being. So could a dog." His eyes widen satisfyingly, and it makes you  _really_ want to press his buttons. "So could a dedicated duck, for that matter. You aren't _special_." Maybe you can convince at least one of you of that.

Kuroo blinks at you confusedly for several seconds. Then he bursts out into the most  _awful_ laughter you've ever heard. He sounds like a dying donkey, and you have to suppress the smile that tries to push its way onto your face. Instead, you pretend that you're not at all amused and wait until Kuroo isn't doubled over with amusement.

"Oh, wow, you really are something else." He wipes a stray tear from his eye. "Almost makes me want to try drinking your blood again."

Your nose scrunches up with distaste. "I'd rather you didn't."

Kuroo mimics the expression. "Oh, me too, Kenma, me too. Don't worry - I won't be going anywhere near your neck. Still haven't gotten the bad taste out of my mouth from last time." He pulls an exaggerated face of disgust before it quickly changes into something more discomforting. "Unless you wanted me to, of course?"

You roll your eyes and turn away from him, refusing to think about how you just turned your back on a vampire. "Did I not just say... ?" You mutter to yourself as you pull out your key, but you know Kuroo hears it as well.

A split-second later, he's swinging an arm over your shoulders companionably. He leans in close to your face and you nearly drop your key, because his breath is tickling your cheek distractingly. "So, are you going to invite me in?"

You turn away from the door to glance up at him, startled because _of course_ you're not going to -

He stares back, mouth twisted into a leering grin, but his dark eyes are so sincere it makes you pause. There's something so terrifyingly compelling about Kuroo - and not because he's a vampire. You close your eyes and frown because you know you're going to regret this later. "Fine."

There's a sudden wet feeling below your chin, and your eyes dart open to see Kuroo's dark mess of hair as he licks a stripe up your neck. You flinch backwards, but his arm is braced against your front door, ensnaring you. His mouth teases with an almost-bite at the joint where your ear meets your neck.

Kuroo's other hand moves up to hold the side of your face so he can run a thumb over your lips. "Thanks, Kenma." He speaks with a low growl right next to your ear that sends a shudder up your spine.

When he pulls away, you catch a flash of raw desire in his eyes that should petrify you. At the very least, you should be mortifyingly embarrassed that such a thing just happened to you _right outside of your front door_. Instead, you're left with the unwelcome feeling of warmth pooling in your stomach.

It's several seconds later - with trembling hands - that you finally manage to get the door open.

* * *

Kuroo takes that one invitation as a free-pass to show up at your house as often as he likes.

At least one evening every couple of weeks from then on, the vampire appears at your door like a ghostly, stalking apparition. Of course, your mum notices this new stranger that has taken to showing up at her home at odd hours. (Even though she doesn't know about all the _other_ times when he just crawls in directly through your window.) She takes to him almost immediately, and you're forced to make the introductions between them despite how awkward you feel.

When you introduce him as 'Kuro', the vampire side-eyes you curiously for several heartbeats. The smile he gives you makes your mouth go dry, and you feel nothing but relief when your mum takes over, shaking his hand and gushing over 'Kenma's new friend'.

The way your heart struggles in Kuroo's presence even distracts you from being embarrassed when your mum mentions that you haven't had a friend over in  _so long_. When you finally shake your head clear, you manage to drag him away from her before too much damage is done.

He's grinning from ear to ear when you shut the door to your room behind him. "What? Don't want me to find out all of your deepest, darkest secrets?" He leans into your space but you don't give him any ground. "Too late. Blood tells _all_."

You keep your face carefully blank. "What does my blood say about me then? That I wouldn't make a good sandwich?" You sidestep him and head towards your desk. He tries to take a whiff of your hair as you walk by, but you push a hand in his face to keep him away. He licks your palm, and you pull a face that makes him laugh.

"It says... you're not someone that I should see as a meal." His fangs stick out despite his words, and you wonder just how fortunate you are for having anaemia. And how many others have not been so lucky.

"Shame about the packaging though." Kuroo runs his gaze up and down your body, and his eyes turn a bloody red. "It's so misleading."

A blush almost overcomes you, but you don't even have to force the look of disgust that appears on your face. "Are you always so _forward_?"

The vampire shrugs. "Hey, after nearly three hundred years, you realise that it's better to just be direct." He gives you what he probably thinks is a winning smile. Despite everything, you find yourself being charmed by it.

"You really _are_ fortunate though." Kuroo slumps down on your bed - he has no sense of personal boundaries, _clearly_ \- and makes himself comfortable. "Doesn't have many friends, doesn't stand out, has a window that is easy to break into - you're just _asking_ to get preyed upon."

Every word is like a tiny stab of pain in your chest, but you know Kuroo doesn't mean any offence. He's not wrong either. How many people - other than your mum - would have noticed if you'd gone missing on that first night? Probably not enough to put off a hungry vampire.

"I can't remember the last time I ate a sandwich." Kuroo sighs wistfully. "Makes me almost feel hungry."

You grab a book from your desk and settle on the floor next to the bed, near his feet. "Are you?"

"What?" You feel the mattress shift as he sits up.

You open the book, though the words swim on the page in front of you. "Hungry?"

"Oh, that." He lies back down, and you turn a page. "Not really. I had a drink with a friend earlier."

It's moments like these when you're reminded of just how _in_ human Kuroo really is. Even such a casual phrase means something entirely different coming from his mouth.

For some reason though, tonight your brain can't quite handle the thought of him sucking the blood from someone else. You shut your book forcefully, not a single word read as you feel your head start to spin. You raise a hand to your forehead carefully, and Kuroo is almost immediately on the floor in front of you.

"Hey, Kenma!" He tries to pull away your hand so that he can peer into your eyes more closely. "Are you OK?"

You push away his concern as easily as his hand. "I'm fine." For some reason, today, you don't feel like humouring Kuroo's overprotectedness. You move to stand up.

He grips your chin firmly, yanking your head back towards his. "No, you're not." Concern is written all over his face as his gaze darts over yours. "You haven't been taking your pills again, have you?"

You refuse to meet his eyes, ignoring the way your heart palpitates in response to the distressed look on his face. Then again, that could just be your anaemia acting up as well.

His grip on your chin tightens so much that you wince. It forces you to look at Kuroo's face again, which is a lot closer than it was before. He has a determined look in his eyes, which redden again as he closes the distance between his mouth and yours.

You make a muffled sound of surprise into his mouth, and he takes the opportunity to run his tongue against yours. It's a strange sensation - and a lot more  _wet_  than you'd ever heard it described - but you don't dislike it. He moves his mouth against yours with practised ease, and you follow his lead.

You find that you almost lose yourself in the moment - that is, until a metallic taste begins to make itself known in your mouth. For a split second you think it's your own blood, but you pull back with revulsion when you realise just how much there is. He puts a firm hand behind your head, nails digging into your scalp.

Even with the continued attention he's giving your lips, the combined sensation of blood trailing down your chin and your lack of breath becomes overwhelming. When Kuroo does eventually pull back, you're left coughing and gasping for air.

He moves away slightly to give you space, but still hovers in a crouch in front of you. You wipe blood that is _definitely_ not your own from your face, giving him a look of detached horror.

He almost winces at your expression. "Sorry, I thought if I explained you wouldn't have -"

"What the  _fuck_ was that?" There's so much blood on your hands, and you can still _taste_ it - still taste _Kuroo_. Your hands begin to tremble uncontrollably.

"Hey! Hey!" He moves to take your hands, but you flinch back violently. "Look - I just gave you a little of my blood, OK?" He makes it sound so easy, like he didn't just have his tongue in your mouth. "I'm sorry about the kissing - I wouldn't have done it that way if I thought you'd react so badly."

"It's not- that's not why- I don't -" Your heart is beating out a staccato rhythm you've never heard before, and you feel it thumping against your ribcage almost painfully. " _Why?_ "

"Because I worry about you." When he reaches for your hands this time, you let him take them in a gentle grip. A shiver prickles across your skin as he runs both of his thumbs over your knuckles. "And my blood is literally swimming with iron right now. It should help."

You can't help the stab of fear that you feel in your chest. You stare at him with wide eyes. "Am I -"

" _No._ " Kuroo's voice is so sharp it leaves a ringing in your ears. "No. I would never do that to you, Kenma. Never."

The firmness of his words helps to calm you down. You _do_ feel a little better, but how much of that was actually due to the blood? You're almost sure that if Kuroo had _just_ kissed you, it would have had the same effect. Which reminds you of something else.

"Ugh." You lean back against the bed. "I literally just got kissed by someone more than ten times my age."

An easy grin slips onto Kuroo's face, quickly wiping it clean of the concerned expression from earlier. "You should count yourself lucky - that's nearly three hundred years of experience." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and you groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Let's ignore how little sense the last part of this chapter makes biology-wise.~~
> 
> If anyone has any vampire-related prompts (or something else they'd like to see in this AU), feel free to tell me them! I have a few more ideas, but maybe not enough for another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Nooooo_ , Kenma, what did you  _do_?" Kuroo sounds so genuinely distraught that a smile tugs at your lips.
> 
> "I only dyed my hair." You pointedly ignore how he falls dramatically to the floor at your feet. "It'll grow back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of just rolling with my own headcanons for this AU in this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

" _Nooooo_ , Kenma, what did you  _do_?" Kuroo sounds so genuinely distraught that a smile tugs at your lips.

"I only dyed my hair." You pointedly ignore how he falls dramatically to the floor at your feet. "It'll grow back."

He pauses and considers this information with a thoughtful finger to his lips. They are still a dark red from whatever he'd drank before you'd arrived. One of his fangs seems to stick out over his lips, and you're not sure whether Kuroo has done that deliberately or if they genuinely lengthen when he feeds.

You suppress a shudder.

"I guess you're right." He sits up and blinks at you from below his messy hair - which is all the more prominent from this angle. "But, _Kenma_ \- you used to be so _innocent_." He hugs your legs, rubbing his cheek into your stomach. "Now you've turned into such a _punk_."

You close your eyes briefly and take a deep breath before replying. "I seriously doubt that _dying my hair_ makes me a punk." You make no move to push him away from your legs, know that he probably would enjoy you yanking his hair to pull him off. "Are you going to let me in?"

Kuroo head snaps up, and he gives you a toothy grin. "Of course," he purrs. The way he looks up at you makes your stomach do a little flip, but he detaches himself from your legs before your thoughts can enter more dangerous territory.

He stands up, bowing fluidly as he gestures into his apartment. "Right this way." His eyes flash red for a split second, but you know it's just for show. You have no idea what other vampires are like, but Kuroo is all about the dramatics.

Still, you have to try not to flinch backwards when he casually sniffs your hair as you pass him. There's still something a little unsettling (in a good or a bad way, your brain can't decide) about him being anywhere near the general vicinity of your neck. Even if he's made it _very_ clear that you are not on his menu for dinner.

You're not sure why the thought offends you so much.

Kuroo's nose wrinkles as he shuts the door behind you. "Out of all the colours you could have picked, you just had to go with blond." His face scrunches up further with distaste. "I can still smell the ammonia."

You keep your face carefully blank as you remove your coat, but the sensitivity of his nose continues to impress you. "Well, what colour would you have had me pick then?" You hang up your scarf as well - which you've now taken to wearing ever since meeting Kuroo. It's not that you outright  _object_ to the thought of him gnawing on your neck - in very,  _very_ specific contexts - but the marks are not something that you ever want to have to explain to anyone.

His mouth thins as an oddly serious express overtakes his face. "I wouldn't have dyed it at all. Black is a good colour." He runs a hand through his messy hair pointedly.

Your eyes follow the motion, and you pointedly avoid admiring the way his shirt lifts from his stomach with the upward stretching of his arm. You feel colour start to creep into your cheeks, but you blink it back and give Kuroo a bland look. "Black is a shade, not a colour."

A grin creeps over Kuroo's face. Somehow, you know that he _knows_ what you were just thinking. He lowers his arm to lift up his shirt even higher and scratch at his stomach lazily. You can't help but stare this time - his muscles are atrociously well-defined - and your heartbeat picks up just as he replies. "Well then, how about a nice blood -"

"No." You walk away from him and head towards the only chair in his apartment, the warm thundering of your heart echoing in your ears.

"You even didn't let me finish!" You shake your head, mostly to clear it of the vain hope that he's talking about removing his shirt and _not_ about whatever he was saying.

"I'm not _dyeing my hair red._ " 

"But -"

" _Not_ happening." You sit down to punctuate your words.

"Pfft, you're no fun." Kuroo sticks his tongue out at you (are all vampires this childish?) before shifting away from the door and over to his kitchen area. Although you mostly spend time together at your own house, the vampire has always been very particular about feeding you whenever you visit his apartment. Not that you have any complaints - his cooking is everything you'd expect from someone who's had nearly three hundred years of practise.

Meeting your gaze, Kuroo deliberately lifts up his cookbook - ' _How to Taste Delicious_ ', the one he'd tried to gift you with a few weeks ago - so that you can see the cover. After a few back and forth arguments with the vampire about getting rid of the book, you'd both compromised and decided to keep it in Kuroo's apartment. Setting the book down again, he brings out a selection of vegetables and begins chopping them before he breaks the silence. "Why did you dye your hair anyway? It was fine the way it was."

"To make myself stand out more." Kuroo pauses in his chopping and narrows his eyes at you, and you look away. You know that he's probably thinking the same thing as you are - that you don't  _want_ to stand out. You never have. And yet, Kuroo's flippant discussion of how much of an easy target you were for vampires had made you want to try something different.

Kuroo slowly moves back over to your side, even though you pull out your games console to avoid his gaze.

"Well," he pauses, uncertainty an odd colouring for his voice. "I guess it looks nice." He leans over you and runs and hand through your hair, his nails tingling your scalp. A welcome shiver runs down your spine. "Do you want me to help you dye the roots properly? You missed quite a lot."

When you do finally meet his eyes, your heart struggles because of his close proximity. "It's fine."

Kuroo opens his mouth as though he wants to say something, his fangs flashing briefly. He seems to reconsider whatever it is though, and drifts back to the chopping board with an oddly reserved look on his face.

* * *

You've felt a lot better since Kuroo... shared some of his blood with you. (Even your brain stutters over the memory.) The vampire had told you that the effect would wear off eventually, but - for now - it's a welcome relief.

But when an unknown vampire barges into Kuroo's apartment, suddenly your increasing level of health doesn't seem like so much of a good thing any more.

The stranger's eyes settle on you almost immediately. They are sharp, almost golden, and leave you with the uneasy feeling that you are being sized up by a bird of prey.

"Oho? Who's this you picked up, Kuroo?" The new vampire is by your side faster than you can follow. You flinch back from him, holding your games console up defensively. He leans into your space more than is necessary - even for a vampire that is all too obviously sniffing you. The combination of the way his head seems to rotate on his neck with curiosity and the twin peaks of his styled hair really do make him look like an owl. "A snack?" His eyes briefly pulse red, but his flashy smile is at odds with the colour.

Kuroo grabs him by the hair to yank him back, and you release a breath you hadn't realised you'd been holding. "Don't be an idiot, you stupid owl. When have I ever brought food back to my apartment?"

The other vampire smiles sheepishly as you try to take note of Kuroo's words. He continues before you get the chance to fully process them though. "This is Kenma."

Suddenly, the stranger's attention is immediately back on you. He doesn't even seem to notice that Kuroo's hand is still tightly gripping his hair - which is an odd mash of grey and white. " _You_ 're Kenma?" He cocks his head to one side, still ignoring Kuroo's grip. "Huh."

Kuroo yanks his face back round, eyes narrowing. "What's that supposed to mean?" He sounds angry, but you have no idea why.

"Nothing, nothing!" The other vampire's eyes seem to water, and his face crumples as he struggles to release himself from Kuroo's tight grip on his hair. "I just thought - when you mentioned him - your human - I kind of thought he'd be a bit more... impressive?"

He'd seemed unsure of the last word, but Kuroo had only rolled his eyes and let him go. "Sorry about this idiot, Kenma." Despite his words, he threw an arm over the other vampire's shoulders companionably. "This is Bokuto." He gestured between you. "Bokuto, Kenma. Kenma, Bokuto."

Bokuto seemed to take that as permission to enter your space again. "Nice to meet you, Kenma!" He holds out his hand directly in front of your face, fanged smile somehow managing to look a lot less threatening than it probably should. You set your games console aside and take it uncertainly. His smile deepens. "Love the hair, by the way."

Kuroo turns away from the both of you, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'you would'. He picks up some papers that Bokuto had knocked off his desk in his hurry to reach you, the snack-tastic human. Your gaze flickers between his back and Bokuto's overly eager face, unsure of how to proceed.

Kuroo seems to sense this. He shifts back and deliberately inserts himself between the two of you, leaning against his desk casually. "Bokuto is the friend I'm visiting whilst I'm here." Even as he speaks, Bokuto still seems eerily focused on you, and you begin to feel a shiver of unease creep up your spine.

"Hey, knock it off!" Kuroo clips the other vampire on the back of the head, ignoring how he pouts like a reprimanded child. "I already told you - Kenma isn't a snack! Besides, his blood tastes  _nasty_." His face twists on the last word, and so does your own. He notices. "Sorry, kid, but it really does."

The crease between your eyebrows deepens but Bokuto interrupts before you can voice your objections. "But he looks so  _tasty_." His eyes melt into the colour of blood again, and this time they stay that way. "Are you absolutely sure that there's something wrong with his blood, Kuroo? Maybe you were just having a bad day and -"

Kuroo throws his arms up in the air. "Try for yourself then."

Bokuto's head flicks between yourself and Kuroo, and the meaning of his words suddenly sinks in. "Wait a minute, I -"

Your objects stutter to a halt as the grey-haired vampire settles into a crouch at your feet, his gaze suddenly a lot more serious than it was earlier. "May I?"

One of your hands flies to your neck uncontrollably, because you definitely do not want some strange vampire biting you there. His eyes follow the motion, and he smiles gently. "Not there." Bokuto takes your other hand - ignoring how it twitches in his careful grip - and adjusts it so that one of your fingers is sticking out. He looks at you imploringly.

This is really not how you'd seen your day going - even if you _had_ chosen to hang out with a vampire. "...Fine."

Bokuto bites down on your finger, and you wince at the sharp pain of his fang breaking your skin. He closes his eyes as he tries to suck some of your blood from the tiny incision. You gulp, unsure of where to look, and end up glancing up at Kuroo.

The dark-haired vampire is staring down at you with lust in his eyes, and you feel your heartbeat thump erratically against your chest in response. He seems to notice, because his eyes bleed into red as a slow smile spreads across his face.

You glance away, staring at the top of Bokuto's strange hairstyle. But you can still feel Kuroo's steady gaze on your face from the corner of your eyes, and you feel your cheeks begin to heat up. Bokuto is still sucking away eagerly, his mouth warm against your fingertip, and you're left with a sudden realisation of just how  _obscene_ this scenario is. Even if you don't fully understand whatever etiquette vampires have for sharing humans they've fed from.

It probably only takes a few seconds for Bokuto to release your hand from his grip - but it's not soon enough for your liking. He leans back, sitting on the floor and crossing his arms, He considers the taste of your blood like some connoisseur of fine wine.

You pull your hand back as soon as you can, discreetly checking where he bit you. The wound doesn't even seem to be bleeding, and you wonder how much of your blood Bokuto actually got.

"Hmm, I see what you mean." He frowns first at Kuroo, who nods sagely, and then you. "Sorry, dude - you taste  _awful_." He stands up and pats you on the shoulder in a manner he probably thinks is comforting. The sheer strength of it nearly knocks you off your chair. "Looks like we won't be having any fun together any time soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always planned on Bokuto being in this AU. Those two would be the best vampire bros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm beginning to see why you like him so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late-night posting of a chapter for this AU! I used a new prompt for this one, which I've put in the ending notes.
> 
> As always, feel free to send me suggestions for future chapters!

Bokuto's words don't cause the same lurch in your stomach that they would if Kuroo had spoken them. They are like a slap in the face, grounding you firmly back in reality even more so than the heavy weight of his hand on your shoulder.

You meet his yellow eyes - which are still tainted with red - and maintain eye contact as you brush his hand away from its perch. "That's fine with me."

Bokuto seems pleased by your reaction. "Oho?" He turns back to Kuroo with a twitchy movement of his head. "I'm beginning to see why you like him so much."

His words cause an unwelcome blush to start spreading up your face. Surprisingly, a glance at Kuroo reveals that he is mirroring your expression. His cheeks are as red as you've ever seen them, and it's  _fascinating_.

You're beginning to really appreciate Bokuto's presence.

Kuroo brushes a hand through his black hair flippantly. "I wouldn't say 'like'." He recovers much more quickly than you, and drapes himself over your shoulders. "What Kenma and I have goes far beyond that - I mean, I did stick my tongue in his mouth -"

"Kuroo!" The look of absolute mortification on your face is real, even if your heart is thumping away erratically with the reminder.

"Kenma." He has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, and you hate him for it.

Bokuto doesn't seem to know what to make of your reaction. "Um. Okay." A split second later, he seems to have lost all interest in the conversation. "Oh! Kuroo - are you _cooking_?" He hops over to examine the steaming pot on the stove. Apparently even human food is more interesting than you - an inedible human - are. Charming.

Kuroo simply laughs and makes to move away from you, but you reach up and grab the front of his shirt, pulling him back down to eye level. His dark eyebrows are raised with surprise. Other than that, he doesn't seem at all bothered by the closeness of your faces. In fact, the twitch of his lips might have even been a suppressed smile.

That, as much as anything else, frustrates you. "If you ever embarrass me like that again, I'll bite your tongue off the next time you try to stick it in my mouth."

Kuroo doesn't miss a beat. "Kinky." He leers at you suggestively. "'Next time'?"

Your firm expression disintegrates as you try to come up with a witty retort, but nothing comes to mind. You opt for releasing him and pushing away his face before your brain can convince you that the exact opposite would be much more desirable.

Kuroo snorts with laughter and firmly catches your wrist before you can pull your hand back. Locking eyes with you, he bites down on the same place that Bokuto bit only moments earlier. His fangs don't even come close to breaking your skin - it's more of a gentle scratch of teeth across the surface. A reminder of the way they'd felt against your neck. It makes you shudder uncontrollably, heartbeat drumming in your ears.

He flashes you a smile that could mean anything, ignoring what must be an awful blush on your cheeks behind your disgruntled frown. He releases you after casually licking the delicate skin of your palm, softly nipping further up your hand as well. The he calmly steps over to Bokuto to quieten the other vampire's excited hoots.

* * *

The two of them are not quite so similar as they appear to be at first glance.

Both vampires are brash and altogether too  _handsy_ for your liking. Bokuto in particular has a penchant for trying to pull you into a terrifying strong hug every time he sees you. (Kuroo soon puts a stop to that. Whether because of the look of terror on your face whenever Bokuto approaches or because he's _territorial_ , you just don't know.) Whereas Kuroo prefers to sprawl himself over you at every given opportunity, occasionally gnawing at whatever patch of skin happens to be showing at the time. It's frustratingly distracting, and you fight back a blush just at the memory.

But Bokuto is prone to lows that Kuroo brushes off with a sly look or a leery grin. There's one time where you show up at Kuroo's apartment, and the vampire turns you away. "Sorry, Kenma - now isn't a good time." He looks dishevelled, with his black hair sticking out in all directions as he leans against the door frame. You never thought you'd hear those words out of his mouth, and that's probably why you take it so well. You can see Bokuto sitting on the floor some distance behind him, but have the good sense not to ask why.

It's later in the week when you decide it's safe enough to bring up. Or rather, Kuroo has you pinned back against a wall, and - at the very least - a change in topic will probably distract him enough for you to slip away.

"Is everything all right with Bokuto?" You try to edge away from him, but he slides a leg between yours to prevent you from squirming. It has the opposite effect.

"Hmm?" His eyes are bleeding into red, but they remain sharp and focused. "Oh, that? Yeah. He's fine." Kuroo casually leans in to grip your face with slightly more force than in necessary, apparently completely immune to the fact that you're also having a conversation about his best friend. "He just has his off-days, like anyone else."

Normally, his proximity to your general face area would be  _very distracting_ , but you're not falling for that today. You make one last attempt at drawing away his attention. "'Off-days'?"

"Yeah." Kuroo glances away for a few seconds, as though considering how much he wants to voice out loud. "Bokuto's been through a lot, y'know? He's old. A lot older than I am. He's seen a lot." Kuroo brushes a thumb across you lips, and you shudder unwillingly. "Now, open up and take your damn iron supplements -"

OK. Plan B it is.

You open your mouth and bite down on his thumb so hard that he pulls back almost immediately, yanking his hand away with a, " _Fuck!_ Dammit, Kenma! That really hurt!"

You quickly vacate the space by the wall by ducking past him and head for the door. He catches you almost instantly, one arm yanking you back by the waist even as he sucks the injured thumb of the other. You lean back against his chest to warily assess his face. The vampire's eyes are definitely a bright and dangerous red now.

Kuroo pulls his thumb away from his mouth before he speaks, frowning at the indent of your teeth on his skin. "You're such a little shit. These are supposed to be  _good for you_. I'm trying to _help_." He narrows his eyes at you, and you flush, glancing away. You still don't want to take the supplements though.

He doesn't seem too angry, however, and lets out a sigh that tickles the top of your head. "What can I do to convince you to take them?" The arm around your waist tightens almost imperceptibly, and a familiar blush begins spreading across your cheeks even before he gently angles your face back up to meet his gaze.

Your heartbeat jumps. Kuroo smiles down at you in a way that should be threatening, but somehow it's not. It's really _not_.

Maybe you _could_ come up with a suitable compromise.

* * *

An unfortunate incident a few weeks later finds you at a laundromat several blocks away from your house. It's not that you doesn't have a washing machine - or that there isn't one more conveniently situated for you - but paranoia of your mum coming across your bloody clothing runs deep in every cell of your body.

The blood isn't yours. Honestly? You have no idea who it belongs to. As disturbing as that thought should be, you really just want your favourite hoodie to be clean again.

Kuroo had called you one night when you were already at home. That in itself was unusual, because the vampire normally either sent texts or just turned up at your window, white fangs flashing with a winning smile.

So you'd set aside your book and answered the call, curious. And Kuroo had sounded... drunk. Could vampires even get drunk? That thought alone was enough to prompt you to visit him when he asked for you, slurred words almost a croon. It had drawn more than a slight shiver of... _something_ from you. Your skin had prickled as though Kuroo was sitting right next to you, whispering into your ear directly.

You were pretty sure you were getting more and more irresponsible about the whole vampire thing. But, as you'd shrugged on your coat and shoes and snuck out of the front door, you realised that you didn't care at all. Besides, Kuroo was _safe_ \- or, as safe as a vampire could be - despite what your instincts constantly told you. He had _boundaries_ , even if they weren't quite as firm as a human's might have been.

When you'd turned up at his door, however, you really wondered what about the vampire you'd found attractive. Kuroo had pounced on you as soon as he'd opened the door, somehow managing to drag you backwards and kick the door shut at the same time. Then he'd proceeded to take great delight in rubbing his stupid,  _stupid_ face into your clothes - blood and all. The only thing that had stopped you from throwing him off was how he repeated, "Kenma, I _missed_ you," like some sort of mantra.

Sighing, you throw your hoodie into the machine, along with powder and the jeans you'd also had on that day. Kuroo had done a good job of messing those up too.

Of course, your mind takes that _delightful_ train of thought and twists it into other ways that Kuroo could have messed up your jeans.  _Thanks, brain_ _._  You want to be more annoyed at yourself, but it becomes a lot more difficult when you recall how delighted Kuroo had been by your presence. How he'd pinned you to the floor, red eyes hazy with satiated bloodlust. How he'd ignored your embarrassed protests and pushed up your hoodie to lick a bloody stripe up your stomach. How close Kuroo's face had been to your -

"Hey, are you all right?"

You nearly jump out of your skin, dropping most of the coins you had been about to dazedly feed into the machine. It's not like the laundromat had been deserted, but strangers don't normally make a habit of coming over and talking to you. Ever.

Turning to the source of your interruption, you have to tilt your head up a lot higher than you'd first expected. Because  _h_ _oly shit, he's even taller than Kuroo._

The stranger blinks down at you, concern in his cat-like green eyes. Even from a glance it's obvious that he's foreign - his pale hair and long limbs are testament to that. But there's also an openness to his face that you never seen before, like he's wearing his heart on his sleeve.

When you don't answer, he bends down to peer into your face curiously. It reminds you of Kuroo, and not necessarily in a good way. You don't like strangers invading your space like that. "Are you all right?" he repeats himself.

You blink up at him before bending over to begin picking up your dropped change. "I'm fine."

"Sorry! Let me help!" The stranger bends over as well, ignoring your grumbled protests as he aids in gathering up any coins you can't reach fast enough. His whip-like arms snatch up more than half of the change before he hands it to you. When you're both standing again, he sticks out a hand. "I'm Lev!" He seems to realise his mistake almost immediately and retracts his hand. "What's your name?"

You ignore him at first and load the coins into the machine, debating how wise it is to share your name with someone so impulsive. He doesn't seem at all bothered, and patiently waits with a vacant smile on his face until you are finished. That, more than anything else, prompts you to at least _try_ to be polite.

"Kenma." Your name comes out as little more than a whisper.

"Kenma!" Lev's voice rings out in the laundromat, and more than a few heads turn to stare at the two of you. The unwelcome attention makes you flush, but the other boy doesn't even seem to notice. "Nice to meet you!"

You want to be more annoyed, but his wide grin is disarming. And you do have at least half an hour until your wash cycle ends. "Can I help you?" Your tolerance for tiresome people is increasing. Kuroo and Bokuto must be rubbing off on you.

The smile on Lev's face dims slightly, and he leans down once again. You frown even before he starts speaking. "I was just wondering if you were all right, I saw you throw your clothes into the machine, and there was blood  _everyw_ \- "

Unthinkingly, you slap a hand over his mouth to stop more words from tumbling out. Lev seems surprised by the action but not as bothered as you are - apologies frantically tumbling out of your mouth.

"I -" What can you possibly say to make this situation better? "It's not mine!" That just makes it sound worse! "I can explain?"

Lev blinks patiently, but you have no idea where to even start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'I'm in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and I noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck' AU
> 
> And yeah - Kuroo totally (messily) fed on someone and then rubbed himself all over Kenma when he was still high with bloodlust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kenma, where did you even _find_ this guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like so long since I've updated this fic, but never fear! I haven't forgotten about it.
> 
> I'm really happy that so many people seem to like this AU. It's pretty fun to write.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter - let me know what you think!

"Kenma, where did you even _find_ this guy?" Kuroo sounds like he's caught in a tie between amusement and exasperation. You can't help but echo the sentiment.

You're not sure what made you decide to trust Lev. He'd seemed so enthused about the idea of real life vampires that you'd found yourself inviting him to Kuroo's apartment. Probably not the safest thing to do, but you don't doubt that Kuroo is more than capable of looking after himself. (Even if he does normally act like an idiot.) Especially if he's been around for nearly three hundred years.

Lev and Bokuto had hit it off almost immediately. There was a child-like curiosity to the tall boy that made his constant questioning -  _Are you really a vampire? How old are you? What do people taste like? What do_ I _taste like?_ \- more endearing than annoying. He really didn't seem to have an off switch though.

OK, maybe part of your motivation for bringing him here had been to get a one-up on Kuroo for once. A petty revenge of sorts. Not that he had minded meeting Lev anyway. You have a sneaking suspicion that you could bring almost anyone or any _thing_ to Kuroo's apartment, and the vampire would coo over whatever it was because _you_ had brought it.

"At a laundromat." You give Kuroo a stony look. "He saw the clothes you messed up the other day."

Kuroo's gaze immediately turns devilish. "Kenma, I can't believe you go sharing stories of our time together with near-strangers -" he ignores your disgruntled protests, leaning down to whisper into your ear, "- it's kind of  _hot_."

An all too distracting shiver brushes down your neck along with his breath. Today though, you're mentally prepared for the assault on your emotions. He leans in closer and you lean back, staring up at him as he blinks with confusion. "Not today, Kuroo." You let your face fall into a frown. "I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time. The last  _few_ times."

He grins, not at all disappointed by your lack of reaction to his proximity. He even straightens up, gazing down at your with fondness. "Oh, you mean the time I started licking your neck and your mum nearly walked in? Or the second time Bokuto came round and caught you napping on top of me? Or that time we -"

"No." You cut him off quickly, flushing up the back of your neck more and more with each progression of his words. "I mean the time we were just talking about - the time you turned into a giant cat and rubbed your bloody face all over my clean clothes." You throw him a displeased face. "Does too much blood really do that to you?"

"Not always." Kuroo seems almost sheepish in his reply. He scratches the back of his neck. "I've just been in a good mood lately. Normally I know my limits."

"Where do you even  _get_ that much blood anyway?" You're not sure that you even want to know the answer.

For once, Kuroo has a serious expression on his face. It draws your attention to how dark his eyebrows are above his eyes. All too often, they take on a red gleam - but at this very moment they are a much more normal-looking, warm brown. It humanises the vampire's face so much that you end up staring for much longer than you normally would.

He seems to notice, but - for once - doesn't comment. "I know people." He grins. "You learn to make connections when you're as old as I am."

You give him the driest stare you can muster. "I'm sure."

"Maybe you should come with me sometime." He leans in closer again, so that you can't escape his eyes. "Could be a learning experience for you."

Before you can give him an answer, Lev buts his way into your space, almost knocking over Kuroo in the process. The vampire seems taken aback, as though he had never considered that such a thing could even have a chance of happening. It almost brings a barely-suppressed smile to your face.

"Kenma! Look at this!" Lev thrusts a plate into your face. "We made garlic bread!"

Kuroo rears back, hissing, and Lev glances at him questioningly.

You stifle a cough into one of your hands and take one of the proffered pieces of bread. Kuroo eyes it distastefully, and you maintain eye contact with him as you take the biggest bite you can. "This is so good - do you want some?"

You've never seen Kuroo look truly pissed off before, but you guess that the look on his face is about as close to that point as you've seen it. It's incredibly satisfying. "Kenma," he says testily.

"Seriously, it's  _amazing_." You take another bite, savouring Kuroo's disgruntled expression as much as the food. The vampire leans back even further, nose twitching.

Lev glances between the both of you, and seems to make the connection. He blanches. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The way he shrinks in on himself makes him seem so much smaller than he actually is. "Bokuto suggested it... ?"

Suddenly, Kuroo's furiousness has a target, and locks onto Bokuto - who had been in the process of sneakily moving towards the only exit. The other vampire hoots with laughter as he yanks the door open and sprints down the hallway, Kuroo hot in pursuit.

"Bokuto, you absolute fu-"

* * *

Kuroo's tolerance for Lev seems to both decrease and increase as the weeks go on.

You find it easy to be around the Russian (or half, you remind yourself) boy. Sure, his impressive height and pale hair draw a lot of attention whenever you hang out together, but you don't mind. That shocks the meeker part of yourself, as you'd always preferred to remain _out_ of the spotlight. But Lev's bubbly demeanour also draws  _all_ of the attention in the room, so it almost becomes easier for you remain unnoticed.

It's on one such occassion - sat in a small café with Lev, who is chatting away animatedly - that your phone begins to buzz. You know almost immediately that it's Kuroo, because he and Lev are the only two people that send you regular messages. Your mum is much more likely to phone. (Kuroo had drawn the line and stopped Bokuto from trying to sneak a copy of your phone number - he still hadn't forgiven him for the garlic bread incident.)

You give Lev a brief glance, but he continues chatting away happily, more than content to tell you about how amazing this cat he'd seen the other day was. He rarely expects you to reply. Not that he doesn't listen when you do - he quietens rapidly, green eyes focusing intently on your face if you so much as open your mouth to yawn.

So you pull out your phone, not feeling too guilty about it. You have to fight down a tiny tickle of excitement that bubbles up in your stomach at seeing Kuroo's name on the screen.

KURO:  
_enjoying ur date???_

His message doesn't make a lot of sense to you at first, because it's the middle of the day and you hadn't told Kuroo what your plans were. He shouldn't know that you're hanging out with Lev, because he's rarely awake at this hour. If he _is_ , he usually expects you to come and visit - making sure that all of his curtains are pulled tightly shut all the while.

Part of you isn't stupid enough to believe that he  _will_ actually burn to a crisp in direct sunlight, but it's obvious that he's not particularly keen on getting his daily dose of vitamin D. It could even just be a Kuroo thing, because Bokuto seems to come and go from his apartment at all hours.

Lev is still talking about the colour of the cat's fur, so you type out a quick reply.

ME:  
_?????_

The reply comes almost instantly.

KURO:  
_u should gt the green tea nxt time - much healthier_

Your expression darkens, hand tightening around the phone. Your face must be absolutely murderous, because even Lev notices.

"Is everything all right, Kenma?" He blinks more than a few times, leaning in to glance at your phone curiously. He doesn't try to read the message though. You appreciate that.

"Yeah," you grit out, smiling at Lev awkwardly. It's not his fault that you have a vampire stalking you. "It's nothing - sorry. So what pattern did it have? Tortoise-shell?"

His smile widens before he breaks out into a long-winded explanation of the cat once again. Lev's hands lift above his head dramatically as he speaks, and that makes your smile relax into a genuine one for several seconds. Then you remember Kuroo, and it slips away again. You breathe out heavily before typing out a reply, fingers moving over the buttons violently.

ME:  
_You are such a creep. Most of the world frowns upon old men stalking young boys._

KURO: _  
_u told me u wer 22!!???! :ooo__

ME: _ _  
_AND YOU ARE 278.___

He doesn't reply for several minutes. You don't even have to see his face to know that he's laughing, wherever he is.

KURO: _  
dnt gt cake 4 desert, 2 much sugar_

Where is he even watching you from? You glance around surreptitiously, but he definitely isn't in the café. It's still fairly bright outside, and you can't see anyone suspicious loitering around outside either.

Just to spite him, you order the most unhealthy sounding dessert on the menu. It turns out to be some sort of sponge topped with syrup, cream  _and_ ice-cream. You manage a few bites before generously gifting the rest to Lev. His face lights up and he thanks you through a large mouthful of cake. The sight isn't very attractive to watch, but he smiles sincerely around the crumbs on his cheeks. It's oddly charming, in a disgusting sort of way.

You both leave the café not long after that, opting to head home before the sun completely sets. Unfortunately, you don't get to hear any more of Lev's... oddly entertaining stories. The back of your neck starts to prickle as soon as the café's door shuts behind you. (Lev had just begun describing a convoluted scenario involving a breadstick, three dogs and some guy he ran into in the middle of the street that, apparently, was just as excitable as Lev is.) A few seconds later, a familiar hand slides around your waist just as he opens his mouth to explain the connection between everything.

"I'll take over from here, Lev." Kuroo's voice is friendly enough, but there's a chill beneath it that doesn't allow for any argument. He meets your eyes as you turn to face him, and you catch his eyes turning back to brown from their bloody red.

Lev balks visibly, but you elbow the vampire sharply in his side so that he's forced to let go of you. "Don't be rude," you comment mildly as Kuroo rubs his side. Still, there's no getting away from him now.

As if you'd want to.

"I'll see you later, Lev." You wave the taller boy away, reaching to drag Kuroo away as you turn to walk in the other direction.

Lev recovers quickly, calling out an enthusiastic, "Goodbye, Kenma! Thanks for the cake!" that has you wincing as several people turn to stare.

You don't look back, instead dragging Kuroo into the deserted space between two buildings. He's grinning as you push him back against the wall, even when he lets out a soft  _oof_ as his back hits the brick.

"You were  _following_ me?" You give him the most reprimanding glare you can manage.

Kuroo leers down at you. "Yes?" His expression isn't at all apologetic. His stupid hair falls across half of his face in the most flattering way possible. Between that and the way his fangs flash as the catch the last of the remaining daylight, it's almost enough of a distraction to make you forget about how irritated you were with him. Almost.

You step back from him, sighing as you hold a hand up to pinch between your eyes. "You're so _exasperating_."

"Kenma." There's a shifting movement in front of you, and a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around your waist. You lower your hand to find Kuroo's face almost directly in front of yours. Jerking back with surprise, you move to free yourself from his grip before you catch sight of his face. The vampire has a surprisingly sincere expression on his face. His stares down at your face with an overwhelming amount of  _need_  in his eyes - now red - and your breath catches in your throat.

Kuroo silently seeks permission from your eyes before he begins leaning in. The way his warm breath puffs against your neck makes you squirm with a shiver. Almost tentatively, he bites into the soft skin between your neck and ear. That almost does make you pull away from him - not because of the shock, no, but because of how such a simple action makes heat pool in your stomach. He seems to sense this, because a second later one of his hands twines itself through the hair at the back of your head. He'd made such an issue of it when you'd first dyed it, but the vampire seems to have no problem with running his hands through your hair now. He tugs on it in a way that forces you to expose your neck even more, but not uncomfortably so.

Your heart begins to trill violently as he sucks gently on the skin, occasionally biting down. You'd be embarrassed, but the closeness of Kuroo's chest means that you can feel his heart begin to pick up the same rhythm. It's oddly flattering.

His other hand somehow manages to find the skin between your jeans and shirt, and begins creeping up your back. He traces the outline of your spine with his fingers, seemingly memorising the feeling. Your hands begin to grip the front of Kuroo's jacket to ground yourself, because you're starting to forget where you are. Not that you have a problem with that, but there's still an issue you need to resolve first.

"Kuroo," you breathe out, and he seems to realise that you are actually trying to get his attention. The vampire straightens and lets go of your hair so that you can do the same. Kuroo's pupils are blown wide, and his hand drops to join the other at the small of your back. You have to suppress a violent shudder at how cold it feels.

It takes you a few seconds to centre yourself, but you manage it. "Kuroo," you repeat again, but much more steadily. You don't relax the grip on his jacket, but stare up at him with an unyielding expression. "Don't ever stalk me again. _Ever._ That's not OK."

Kuroo processes your hard look with a blank expression of his own. He doesn't smile, and you take that as a good sign - because it means he's taking you seriously. "OK."

Your face doesn't change, and Kuroo shifts in place uncomfortably. He glances to one side before he speaks, and, in that split second, you get a glimpse of the boy he was before he became a vampire. "It's- it's a habit." He meets your eyes, and his own are brown again. "That's not an excuse, I know, but sometimes it just happens, I -" In a rare moment of nervousness, Kuroo actually has to collect himself before he continues. "I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

There's silence between you for several heartbeats. You let Kuroo sweat for a few more moments, waiting until one of his eyes twitches with discomfort before you make you choice. "Good. Apology accepted."

You yank him down by his jacket for your first -  _fully_ consenting - kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The garlic bread scene is vaguely based on [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c9/59/d5/c959d5b6485568e8babb65ba9b409f2f.jpg).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow," Kuroo clears his throat. He runs a hand through his dark hair, and looks like he's not quite sure where to let his eyes settle. "Um, OK, that was- thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update, but chapter 199 inspired me to write more about my favourite cats and owls!
> 
> Something to tide you guys over until the S2 finale airs.

The kiss is almost bruising. It's not perfect by any standards - your teeth clack against Kuroo's when you first make contact - but it's perfect enough for _you_.

Almost, it feels like a step backwards after all of the biting and licking and  _blood_ that Kuroo has already shared with you. You're not even entirely sure what compels you to kiss him there, in a dirty alleyway with the sun setting behind you, but it feels  _right_.

At first, Kuroo is about as responsive as stone. (It's the shock, you're sure.) He recovers quickly when you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him down to your level though. The vampire makes a small, appreciative noise in the back of his throat. Kuroo seems more than happy for you to take charge, and runs his hands under your shirt and up your back encouragingly. You start to lose awareness of your surroundings, and hum contentedly into his mouth.

So you let him go, and step back from his touch. Both of you are panting heavily, but for some reason, Kuroo has much more of a ruffled air about him. He looks at you like he's seeing you for the first time, and his eyes are the darkest red you've ever seen them. Kuroo wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, but not before you catch sight of his teeth - which are looking decidedly longer than usual.

"Wow," Kuroo clears his throat. He runs a hand through his dark hair, and looks like he's not quite sure where to let his eyes settle. "Um, OK, that was- thank you."

You feel you blood rush to your face all at once at the sincerity in his voice. At your embarrassed expression, Kuroo starts to recover a bit of his former calm.

"Will there be a second time?" He enquires politely, in the same tone someone would use to ask about the weather. His eyes sparkle and a wide grin appears on his face after he says the words though, so you know that he's just playing with you.

You force down the butterflies that are trying to tear their way out of your stomach. "Not likely," you mutter, and start walking away from him, cursing the traitorous rhythm your heartbeat is trying to stutter out.

For the first time, well,  _ever_ , Kuroo gives you space. He follows after you immediately, practically scampering out from between the buildings, even though you know for a fact that he has no problem keeping up. But he makes no move to enter your personal bubble, and it almost disappoints you.

You don't even focus on what direction you're walking in, but apparently your legs do, because you find yourself walking towards Kuroo's apartment. The sun has almost completely disappeared below the horizon now, and you shiver into your jacket.

Whether Kuroo notices or not, you have no idea. The vampire opens his mouth and utters out a quiet, "Kenma," from beside you, but then a familiar shadow appears from nowhere and jumps on him.

" _Kurooooo!_ " Bokuto crows delightedly. "You're awake so early!" He seems to notice you. "And Kenma too!"

You frown, unsure of what he's getting at. Kuroo makes no move to shake him off, but he suddenly looks very weary. "And you've been awake all day, I take it?"

Bokuto jumps down from Kuroo's back so that he can settle himself comfortably in between the two of you as you walk. Normally, this would annoy you, but today it feels like the owl-haired boy is filling in an awkward gap. His loudness is a welcome distraction.

The other vampire smiles easily. He wraps a companionable arm around each of you. "Of course I was! Akaashi had the day off." You note how Bokuto's grin takes on a softer edge.

"So you forced him to babysit you instead." Kuroo's tone is so dry it could suck all the remaining moisture out of the ocean.

"No!" Bokuto squawks, indignant. He looks like he wants to say something else, but the dark-haired vampire continues.

"Dude, Akaashi literally  _always_ babysits you." Kuroo raises an eyebrow at Bokuto, and your eyes flicker between the two of them curiously. "Don't even try to deny it."

For some reason, Bokuto doesn't seem to take any offence from that comment, despite appearing so offended earlier. A bright blush appears on his cheeks. "Well, it's not like I  _need_ him to. Besides, I -"

"Like him," you interject, casually pulling out your phone to check the time. It's later than you thought it was.

When you glance up again, Bokuto's yellow eyes have widened comically at your words. "W-what?" He doesn't pull his arm back from you, but you feel it tense across your shoulders.

"You like him." You blink up at him passively.

Bokuto recovers more quickly than you would have given him credit. "Well  _of course_ I  _like_ him -"

" _Romantically_ ," you clarify, and Bokuto's mouth smacks promptly shut. Kuroo bites his lip like he's trying to hold back laughter.

You want to feel bad for pointing it out so bluntly, but Bokuto had dumped a bucket of water over Kuroo's head the other week whilst he'd been trying to straddle your lap. It had been  _freezing_.

Kuroo fails to hold back his braying laughter any longer, and clutches a hand to his stomach as he doubles over. "Oh my god, Kenma. You are the  _best_." You flush with the words, but Kuroo is brushing a small tear away from one of his eyes and doesn't notice. He turns to Bokuto, who has released both of you from his grip. "I  _told you_ it was obvious. The only one that's still in denial about it is  _you_. I bet even Akaashi knows."

The vampire looks truly at a loss for what to do with this sudden realisation of his feelings. "Oh." It's less of a hoot and more of a soft whisper. His face is open and expressive, his eyes starting to widen as a single fang pokes over one of his lips. The expression doesn't look right on Bokuto. You start to feel what might be guilt begin gnawing at your stomach.

"Bokuto -"

"Hey, don't worry about it, man!" Kuroo takes action first and slings a comfortable arm over the other vampire's shoulders. He jostles Bokuto companionably, ruffling a hand through his hair. "I'm sure he feels the same way!"

Despite the encouraging words, Bokuto hardly perks up at all. "Right."

* * *

Bokuto's rapidly depressing demeanour leaves the atmosphere uncomfortable, and you have no idea how to deal with it. Kuroo seems to take it in his stride though, and drags the other vampire along with the two of you until you finally made it to the door of his apartment. Bokuto remains oddly silent the entire time, not even speaking up when Kuroo carefully directs him to the nearest chair. Once the other vampire is seated, Kuroo subtly gestures to you to join him over where the kitchen area is.

"Sorry about this." Kuroo pokes around various cupboards as he speaks. "It hits him so suddenly sometimes."

You lean back against the counter, hands stuffed into your pockets. "Don't worry about it. Is Bokuto going to be OK?"

"What?" Kuroo pulls his head out of the nearest cupboard, two bottles in his hand. "Oh, yeah - he'll be fine. Probably." He seems to consider his words as he sets the two drinks on the table. " _Eventually._ "

You eye the bottles curiously, concern for Bokuto momentarily forgotten. "What are those?" They look like ordinary wine bottles, but experience tells you that nothing is ever quite so simple with Kuroo.

His eyes flicker between you and the bottles before he grins wickedly. "Vampire's Best Friend. Want to try?" Kuroo doesn't give you much of an option, and begins unscrewing the top of one with deft hands.

In one fluid motion, Kuroo seems to procure a glass from nowhere whilst simultaneously pouring some of the red liquid into it. Immediately, you know what you are seeing, but you take a tentative sniff anyway. Your nose wrinkles.

"Blood." You hand the glass back.

The vampire takes a huge gulp from it, flashing you his lengthened teeth when he's done. Some of the blood drips from corners of his mouth as his lidded eyes flush red, giving him the appearance of some messy, demonic creature. It's disturbing on some level, but then Kuroo swipes a thumb over his jaw and licks it clean. Your eyes track the movement uncontrollably. Hungrily.

Kuroo, of course, notices. He leers at you again, one fang poking over his lips. "Sure I can't tempt you?" The question is innocent enough, but the vampire licks the same thumb again - more slowly this time.

Your breath catches in your throat. Oh, Kuroo could do a lot more than _tempt_ you. But now isn't the time. You give him a disapproving look that doesn't betray the direction your thoughts are taking.

He grins, not at all thrown off by your expression, and pulls out another glass. You watch silently as he pours more of the blood into it. It's not until a few moments pass that an important question floats into your mind.

"Where did you get that?"

Kuroo twists the bottle shut once more before raising an eyebrow at you. "Why, are you jealous?"

You flush tellingly, but - thankfully - he doesn't wait for your flustered denial.

"Don't worry, all procured with consent and altogether far too  _legally_ for my tastes." He lifts the bottle up, as though he can stare through the coloured glass to inspect the blood within. "Akaashi gave me some stuff that makes it last a little longer, but it really affects the flavour."

You blink several times, trying to make sense of what kind of job 'Akaashi' must have. You're not sure you want to know.

Behind you, Bokuto sighs dejectedly, snapping both you and Kuroo out of your respective dazes. He lowers the half-empty bottle of blood again, and is about to reach for the two glasses when he pauses. Instead, he reaches up into a higher cupboard to pull out a packet of tablets. They dissolve quickly into a glass of water he fills up from the sink. Kuroo hands it to you.

"Here."

You accept the gently fizzing drink, but eye it warily. "What is it?" You meet Kuroo's gaze cautiously.

"A vitamin tablet."

Your mouth starts to twist into a grimace, but the vampire cuts you off.

"I know you haven't been feeling well lately. My blood," he inadvertently pauses for a beat, and a blush starts to rise up in your cheeks, "Doesn't last  _that_ long."

You frown anyway, letting your displeasure colour your expression. Kuroo's red eyes narrow, and he reaches out to grip your jaw firmly with one hand. It's a little uncomfortable, but then the vampire brushes his thumb - the one that was covered in blood not all that long ago - over your lips. You shiver. The gesture is soft, contrasting completely with the hard tone Kuroo speaks with.

"And don't try to pretend that you've been taking your iron supplements." He lowers his head until he's almost eye level with you, and you can't help but avoid his eyes with the guilt that's rising up in you.

“I have,” you mutter, but the lie tastes bitter on your tongue.

Even your mum is starting to become concerned. At first, she hadn't seemed too worried - not with the energising effects of Kuroo's vampire blood in your system. You'd been less pale and more active. Unfortunately, that was quickly starting to wear off.

The kiss is so unexpected it nearly knocks you over. You’re pretty sure that a large portion of your drink makes it onto the floor, but a smooth arm snaking around your waist presents you from losing your balance entirely.

Kuroo keeps his firm grip on your chin as he tilts your face. It’s nothing like the soft kiss from earlier, and he uses your surprise to ease your mouth open. You’re suddenly aware of the taste of Kuroo - _bloody_ \- and it’s almost as distracting as the way he twists his tongue against yours. You fail to repress a full-body shudder, and Kuroo’s arm tightens around your waist encouragingly.

The vampire seems just as desperate to _overwhelm_ you, but the kiss is over as quickly as it began. Kuroo pulls back with little more than a scrape of his teeth over your tongue. He bites down as he does so, causing you to wince with the unexpected prickle of pain.

When you meet his eyes again, they’ve sharpened into narrowed slits. Kuroo swallows before speaking, and you don’t doubt that he got a small taste of your blood. His voice is harsh and reprimanding. “You’re a goddamn liar, Kenma.”

You pull your face out of Kuroo’s grip - away from his other arm too - and the vampire lets you. He straightens up as you move your tongue around in your mouth before replying. It still stings.

"Creep," you murmur, tentatively taking a sip of the drink in your hand. It doesn't taste bad, per se, but it isn't all that great either. It makes the part of your tongue where Kuroo bit you tingle with dulled pain. But at least it washes away the vague taste of blood in your mouth.

Kuroo sighs, ruffling your hair before turning to pick up the two glasses of blood. The feel of his fingers absentmindedly running through your hair makes your heart stutter _way more_ effectively than the aforementioned kiss did. Fortunately, Kuroo doesn't seem to notice. He leans down towards your ear as he brushes by you, and the way his breath tickles your throat makes your heartbeat pick up.

" _Your_ creep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo: from dork to smooth as butter in one chapter.
> 
> The tongue is the fastest healing part of the human body. *muffled laughter* Tension-wise though, does the fic still read ok? I have IDEAS for the remaining chapters, but the more I looked over this chapter, the more I wasn't sure about it.
> 
> Also, the number of odd conversations I have with friends because of this fic is hilarious. Particularly the most recent one of trying to figure out if you could mix alcohol and blood and then store it. (The conclusion we came to: probably not. Hence, no alcohol.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you’re so _wonderful_ , Bokuto! _Kenmaaa_ , tell him how wonderful he is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Sorry the update on this has been so late. *insert multiple excuses here*
> 
> I haven't written much in general over the past couple of weeks, so this is my first attempt at getting back into the swing of things again. Hopefully it still reads OK!
> 
> I used a couple more Tumblr posts as prompts for this chapter, which I've put in the ending notes. Hope you guys like them!
> 
> Also, I want to let everyone know that I will definitely, 100% be finishing this fic! I have an ending in mind so I'm not just going to leave it hanging on a random chapter forevermore. ~~Saying that, we still have quite a bit to go.~~ Just in case you guys think I've forgotten about it or something - I haven't! Sometimes real life just gets in the way of writing.

Watching two vampires drink blood together is… fascinating, to say the least. By every standard you know - moral and _human_ \- it should be an entirely repulsive spectacle to observe. But, like being at the site of an accident as it happens, you can’t tear your eyes away.

Maybe it’s only interesting because the two vampires involved are Bokuto and Kuroo. You’re pretty sure other vampires wouldn’t be _quite_ so extravagant in their actions as these two are.

The blood doesn’t pick Bokuto up at first. His first few sips are tentative, hesitating, despite how he licks his lips after every gulp. Bokuto’s eyes bleed into a hazy red after the first mouthful, but they’re glassed over. He stares into space as much as he nods along to Kuroo’s rambling words. Even his hair droops. It’s unnerving.

You don’t really understand what is going through his head, so you don’t offer much verbal consolation for him. Turns out you don’t have to though, because Kuroo gets louder and more chatty as the evening goes on. He fills the gaps in conversation with easy, rambling tales of the things he gets up to whilst neither of you are around.

Your ears perk up with interest at the chance to learn more about your dark-haired… friend? Are you and Kuroo _friends_ ? _Human and vampire? Prey and predator? Boy and… pet?_

Woah, OK. _Where did that last one come from?_

You flush furiously as the image of Kuroo docilely accepting the confines of a leash come to mind. It contrasts so vividly with his day-to-day behaviour, but, for some reason, you can’t help but feel he’d be somewhat OK with that. From you, at least.

Breathing out deeply, you take a large gulp of your drink and try to drown yourself in the contents. _Mind out of the gutter_ , you remind yourself.

Surprisingly though, Kuroo lets very little slip about himself other than what you’d already picked up. He reads books, and trolls the internet for more cat videos every day than you’ve ever seen in your life. He cooks - something made all the more intriguing by the fact that Kuroo can’t truly appreciate his own dishes. (You’ve been his test subject more than once. The results have varied, and so has your stomach.)

Your eyes track the smooth way that Kuroo throws back each red mouthful. He doesn’t really speak to you - something you’re not even close to taking offence from. The other vampire’s focus on cheering up Bokuto is admirable.

A few times though, Kuroo makes eyes contact with you as he drinks. He licks his lips, smiling at you wide and bloody. It’s a shallow reminder of what his mouth feels like nipping against your neck, but a heated one.

At one point you even become so distracted by the way he wipes a stray trail of blood from his chin and licks his fingers clean, you nearly choke on your drink. Even Bokuto blinks at you then, gloomy but concerned. It’s made all the more embarrassing by the fact that the effect wasn’t intentional on Kuroo’s part. He startles and asks if you’re OK, but you wave away his concern with a rapidly reddening face.

Only once does the dark-haired vampire go up to refill both his and Bokuto’s glasses - returning with the remainder of the blood as well as an entirely new bottle. It doesn’t disturb you as much as it probably should that he has so much readily available in his apartment.

“You’re so… _pretty_ , dude. Honestly.” Kuroo slurs over more than a few of his words. He finishes off his drink in one gulp and sets it aside, nearly tipping it over in the process. “And A… Akaashi _loves_ you. There’s no doubt about it.”

You sip awkwardly at your drink - _carefully_ this time - as you observe how Kuroo sprawls himself over Bokuto’s lap. The other vampire still stares at his glass, dejected expression firmly in place. Kuroo does his best to knock it over by accident. You smile around the top of your glass as he tries to get Bokuto’s attention, waving his hand in front of the other vampire’s face before giving up and yanking his head down with both hands.

“Seriously, Bokuto, your face is… _radical_.” Wait, _what_? He presses a firm kiss to Bokuto’s forehead despite the awkward angle, which seems to snap him out of his daze.

“Nooo,” Bokuto slurs almost as badly as Kuroo. “Your face is way more awesome.”

“God’s wounds, you cur!” Kuroo sits up dramatically, nearly smacking his head against Bokuto’s chin. The dark-haired vampire twists so that he can throw his arms around the other’s neck. “But you’re so _wonderful_ , Bokuto! _Kenmaaa_ , tell him how wonderful he is!”

You choose not to get involved. Bokuto struggles to free himself from Kuroo’s grip, but his face is flushed with more than just bloodlust.

“ _Unhand_ me, you egg-sucking, lily-livered, jive-talking, _whackadoo_!” The vampire adds on a mess of other sounds as well, but you’re already cringing so much from the first few words that your brain doesn’t process the rest.

“My ears are bleeding.” Your nose wrinkles with thinly-veiled disgust.

Kuroo is already laughing wildly at Bokuto’s odd, jarring blend of insults, but laughs even louder when he catches sight of your scrunched up expression. His fangs - long and pointed - are shown all the more clearly by his open-mouthed smile. Despite that, he’s never looked more human.

It’s with an awkward thump in your chest that you find yourself smiling back over the rim of your glass.

* * *

“I still don’t see why _I_ have to do this.” You throw the pack of onions into your shopping basket sulkily. Lev’s face looks as tired as you feel.

Sure, Kuroo had threatened _Lev_ about you having to eat better, but that doesn’t mean that either of you actually have to listen to him. Despite any hints of vampire-related threats from him, Kuroo rarely actually followed through (beyond the casual gnaw of your neck, which wasn’t really a ‘threat’ at this point). Neither of you had much of a reason to be wary of him.

 _Well_ , maybe Lev did. Kuroo was still kind of tetchy with the half-Russian boy about the garlic bread thing - which was pretty unfair of him, considering that Bokuto had instigated it.

Lev groans, a long and prolonged sound that doesn’t suit his usually jovial demeanour. He’s obviously thinking the same thing. “But, Kenma, you didn’t see his _face_ when he cornered me to ‘suggest’ that I go food shopping with you, and ‘help’ you pick out something healthier to eat.” The tall boy’s green eyes widen comically as he leads you towards the other end of the vegetable aisle.

Oh, you’re more than familiar with the vampiric expression Lev is talking about. Unfortunately for him, when Kuroo gives you _that_ look - red eyes and sharp smile - it results in an _entirely_ inappropriate reaction from you. Your heartbeat picks up from the reminder alone.

Whilst Lev is frowning over two different bags of leafy greens, basket in hand, you carefully slip your phone out of your pocket.

ME:  
_Good job terrifying Lev, btw. He’ll probably never eat cake in my presence ever again._

KURO:  
_mission accomplished_

You sigh at the vampire’s immediate response. You’re far too forgiving of his domineering behaviour, even if - a tiny part of yourself admits - your overall diet could do with some improvement. At least Kuroo isn’t following either of you any more. (The vampire’s latest threat - sorry, _suggestion_ \- to Lev had been done at Kuroo’s own apartment, which the tall boy had entered, blissfully unaware of what he was getting himself into.)

“You and Kuroo are pretty close, aren’t you?”

You nearly crick your neck snapping round to face Lev’s curious, green-eyed gaze. He doesn’t seem to be looking at your phone screen at all, which makes the blush that threatens to creep up the back of your neck even stronger. It probably doesn’t take much to work out who you were texting though - you don’t message _that_ many people.

Carefully, you tuck your phone back into the pocket of your hoodie. You use the excuse of throwing another, random vegetable into the basket as a way of avoiding his eyes.

Kuroo has bitten - and _licked_ \- you in more places than you can count. He’s drank your blood. You’ve drank his.

You’ve kissed him.

Yeah, you’re pretty close to the dark-haired vampire. It’s still awkward to admit though - even to Lev. “I guess.”

Lev hums thoughtfully. For once in his life, he doesn’t comment on the colour of your cheeks, and you’re thankful. The tall boy leads you round to another part of the store - filled with bags of rice but also jars and bottles of spices and sauces.

“I think he really likes you.” Lev darts from one side of the aisle to the other as he talks. He smiles in your direction, but there’s nothing except innocence on his face. “Kuroo watches you when you’re not paying attention. Bokuto says he’s never seen him be so attentive to someone before.”

That’s easy for you to believe. You hadn’t noticed Kuroo observing you though, which comes as a surprise. Normally the weight of other people's stares makes you instinctively buckle, even if you don’t know the source. And Kuroo’s leering gaze is naturally… _predatory_.

There’s a warmth pooling in your stomach that remains bubbling at Lev’s curious, “How did you meet?”

You blink up at Lev, taken aback for a moment that the topic hasn’t come up between the two of you before. It’s easy to forget that you haven’t known Lev your entire life sometimes, and that he doesn't already know everything about you.

Casually, you throw a jar you vaguely recognise into the growing pile in the basket. “He tried to eat me,” you reply offhandedly.

“ _W-what?_ ” Lev’s voice loudens from a four to twenty-four in an instant. You try to gesture at him to speak more quietly, but he’s too shocked to notice. “ _Did_ he?!”

You give Lev the flattest look you can muster. “Obviously not.” Well, Kuroo _had_ made a valiant attempt to drain you dry, and was only put off by your anaemic blood - but you decide to leave that tiny detail out.

Lev still has the appearance of a startled goldfish though, so you sigh and relent.

“He was just hungry. We don’t really talk about it.” It’s true - that initial meeting between you goes unspoken and undiscussed. You don’t think Kuroo is one for regrets, but he probably does feel a little bad about it. You hope.

Besides, since then… _well_ , things have really picked up between you. If you had to go through being bitten by Kuroo and fainting from blood loss just so you could meet him again, you have no doubt that you would.

You tell Lev as much. With fewer details, of course.

The taller boy takes on a disturbingly calculating expression. He leans forwards, and it’s only because of how at ease you feel around him that you don’t pull back from his towering height. “Has he _kissed_ you?”

One of your eyes twitches with the repressed urge to simultaneously flinch and blush. With anyone else, you wouldn't have even bothered answering, but Lev's guileless curiosity is difficult to deflect at the best of times. “No.”

Kuroo sharing or taking blood from you doesn’t count. And, well, _you_ kissed _him_. Technically, you’re not lying.

"Oh.” Lev pulls back from your space. His face radiates disappointment for you. Then, just as quickly, you see something click into place for him. “Kenma, have you -”

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Lev?” Not exactly where you’d imagined the conversation going today, but the lanky boy has a tendency to throw you off-balance like that.

You let your words settle into the air as you side-step him to head towards the till. It’s late, and the store isn’t that busy, but there are better places for conversations like this. Like _not in a store_.

“Nope!” Lev sounds cheerful enough about that fact as his long strides quickly catch up to you. A stealthy glance up at him reveals a content - as far as you can tell - smile on his face. “I’ve heard it’s nice though!”

The memory of Kuroo’s lips against yours echoes through you with those words. More than that though, the sensation of his hands running up your back, gently, too gently. The uncharacteristic shyness of the vampire’s expression afterwards.

A smile tugs at your lips as Lev begins emptying the basket onto the counter. You shake your head to clear it and pull your wallet to pay. You’re beginning to feel a lot better about going food shopping at Kuroo’s request.

Lev’s not wrong, after all. Kissing Kuroo is pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Vaguely_ used [this post](http://frankduchamp.tumblr.com/post/58273325238/two-vampire-friends-lying-on-the-floor-getting) as a basis for Kuroo saying nice things about Bokuto's appearance. And also [this one](http://auntpol.tumblr.com/post/127759068329/mediocre-latinist-jasonalanclark) for all of the terrible slang.
> 
> As always, feel free to send me any hilarious vampire Tumblr posts you come across!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, let me get this straight.” Kuroo scratches his hair into an even bigger mess. “The entire point is to send pictures that the other person _can’t_ keep?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A _huge_ thank you to Abigail Ace for SO MUCH INSPIRATION for this chapter! Your prompts made it so much easier and funnier to write! 
> 
> Anyway, take this chapter with a bit of salt, and just roll with it.

“So, let me get this straight.” Kuroo scratches his hair into an even bigger mess. “The entire point is to send pictures that the other person _can’t_ keep?”

Lev nods sagely. “Exactly.”

“What’s the point in that?” Bokuto sounds just as baffled as Kuroo looks. “Photos are important – they’re _memories_. Why wouldn’t you keep them?”

You shift from where you’re lying on your stomach so that you can prop your head up on Kuroo’s leg. For once in the (admittedly short) period of time that you’ve known him, he merely shifts to accommodate you without comment. You lift your games console to your face again, vaguely paying attention to the confused comments from the two vampires.

For whatever reason, Lev had decided that it would be a good idea to introduce Kuroo and Bokuto to some of the apps that the ‘younger generation’ are fond of using. For a couple of old, _old_ men, the two vampires are pretty up-to-date with technology in general. However, you’ve noticed that they both seem to fall behind on social trends.

It’s probably because – from what Kuroo has implied to you – vampires move around a lot. Partially in an attempt to at least try to conceal their lack of ageing, but also simply because they _can_. You know for a fact that Kuroo spent an unspecified number of years wandering around on his own before he decided to meet back up with Bokuto.

Almost on cue, one of Kuroo’s hands shifts to thread its way through your hair. His palm is a comforting warmth against the top of your head.

(Every so often, you catch him staring at your dyed hair. Whatever he says now, you know he still misses the black. But that doesn’t seem to put him off touching it.)

“I guess a lot of memories are fleeting though.” He sounds wistful.

Bokuto scrunches up his nose consideringly at the words. He crosses his arms and straightens where he sits, head tilting to one side.

Lev merely shrugs. His eyes are bright and wide as he grins. “I don’t know why it’s so much fun – it just is!”

Kuroo tugs just on the rough side of gently at your hair, and you pause your game before meeting his gaze. The vampire lowers his head slightly to hover over yours. His human-looking eyes are almost sparkling with interest. “Do you use Snapchat then, Kenma?”

There’s a lilt to his voice that has your heart thump a little more heavily in your chest. Kuroo’s toothy grin widens, so you’re sure he’s noticed. You keep your face impassive as you lift the games console back up again.

“No.” Your voice is as flat as it will go.

“But you _have_ it though?” His fingers stroke over one of your ears.

You sigh heavily through your nose. You decide to save your game whilst you can, rather than futilely try to finish the level whilst your vampiric distraction is focused on you. “Yes.”

“Why don’t you use it then?” Kuroo’s drifting hand is barely concealed from sight by your hair, but you doubt he’d care anyway. His nails trail over the sensitive patch of skin behind your ear, lingering on it, and you shiver.

“I’ve never had any reason to.” You sit up, trying to make it seem like a natural motion and not as stiff as you feel. This is an awkward conversation for you to have, and you hope that Kuroo doesn’t pick up on it. The _I’ve never had friends to use it with before_ sticks on the tip of your tongue.

It doesn’t matter whether he does or not though, because Lev jumps right in. “You should add me, Kenma! Then I can send you photos of that cat I was telling you about!” He sounds so genuinely delighted by the prospect that you smile back at him tentatively.

“Make sure you add me as well,” Kuroo adds before leaning in and biting down on your neck.

It’s so unexpected that you let out an embarrassing gasp even as Lev squeaks awkwardly and Bokuto breaks into hooting laughter.

Kuroo licks the same spot before letting go, and blood rushes to your cheeks so quickly that they bloom a dark red. You push the vampire away and hold a hand over the tender skin. He didn’t break it, though you have no doubt that he could have if he’d wanted to.

You glance over your shoulder at him. “You are the _worst_.” You bite out, ignoring the vague pain blossoming underneath your hand.

He leans in, completely unaware - or at the very least, uncaring - of your audience. “I’ll make it up to you.” His eyes flash red.

Not liking that look or the way Lev covers his own eyes preemptively ( _or_ the way your pulse thunders in your ears) you push his face away. Your palm catches his mouth by accident, and Kuroo nips the skin.

“The _worst_ ,” you mutter again, shifting away bodily from the vampire. You take Lev’s phone from him whilst Bokuto is still gleefully making fun of how embarrassed he is, furiously typing out your username to add yourself.

* * *

Adding Kuroo on Snapchat was a mistake, for so, _so_ many reasons. Unfortunately, you don’t realise until _after_ you’ve added him.

Really, you should have _known_.

You’re sitting in your room the first time you receive a snap from him. You don’t notice at first - having had to turn off the notification sound after Lev had spammed you with cat pictures - until the bright flashing catches your attention.

Snatching up your phone, an audible breath escapes through your nose as the ‘KURO’ on the screen makes it obvious who had sent it.

You have no idea what to expect from the vampire. Kuroo fluctuates between an almost innocent fascination with some things, and a distinctly disturbing set of behaviours - the vampiric ones - the rest of the time. The snap could be anything from a video of a cat to a blood-covered body he’s just fed from, or anything in between.

OK, maybe not the body. Kuroo isn’t _that_ bad.

You hope.

Strangely enough, it turns out to be a snap of a blank wall. From the looks of the photo, it’s from inside Kuroo’s apartment.

Your nose wrinkles with confusion as you reach a hand up to scratch it. Whatever you’d been expecting, it wasn’t _this_. You’d thought Kuroo was relatively OK with technology, but maybe he still doesn’t understand the point of Snapchat.

ME:

[ What is this? ]

The snap you send back is relatively simple - a close up of your confused expression. You determinedly ignore the vague trembling in your hands when you take it, because it’s only _Kuroo_. There is no reason for you to feel nervous, even if you do hide most of your face behind your hair.

The dark-haired vampire replies too quickly for him to have been doing anything other than eagerly waiting for your reply. Your cheeks flush knowingly.

KURO:

[ can’t u tell? ]

The accompanying image he sends is almost exactly the same as the first. The angle has changed slightly, but that’s it.

Your face twists uncontrollably in your reply. You don’t hesitate with your photo this time.

ME:

[ No??? ]

Kuroo is definitely sitting with his phone in his hands. The reply snap is immediate, and features a small, messy drawing of an angry cat in the corner.

KURO:

[ they’re selfies!! ]

The photo is still of a wall. The _same_ wall.

You breathe out heavily through your nose again. Forget any residual embarrassment about sending photos of yourself to Kuroo, because the vampire obviously doesn’t know how to swap the camera to front-facing. It doesn’t make any sense, because surely Kuroo can _see_ what he’s sending you.

You throw your phone to one side, deciding it’s best not to reply in case you are too barbed with sarcasm about his stupidity. You collapse back on your bed heavily.

* * *

Realisation hits home a few hours later.

It takes a while for you to figure it out, but you think you can be forgiven.

You open the main door to your house and catch Kuroo yawning there. His black hair is a mess, even by his standards. The vampire looks like he’d just crawled out of bed. You’ve never seen him so obviously tired before, and your eyes follow the sharp glint of the streetlamp on his most pointed fangs. The yawn morphs into a grin as he notices you.

Maybe getting up ‘early’ is difficult for him. He often meets you just after sunset, and it’s not like you yourself wake up when the sun rises either. Trying to match up two, entirely different waking schedules is tricky - only aided by how late you normally stay up.

Kuroo loiters in the doorway much longer than he normally would, even after you shift to one side to let him pass. You raise an eyebrow at him.

“Are you not coming in?”

Something in the dark-haired vampire’s eyes flash as his smile widens. “That ‘you’re always invited’ stuff doesn’t work for me.” Well, that was a _lie_. “You have to _personally_ invite me or else I’ll feel like I’m showing up uninvited.” Kuroo stares down at you with a knowing smile.

You move a stray strand of hair out of your eyes and lean on the door frame. _Well, that’s what you normally do_ , is on the tip of your tongue, but you hold it back. “That sounds like something a vampire would say.”

Kuroo lets out a scandalised gasp and covers his mouth appropriately. “Kenma!” He leans into your space, dark eyes swirling into red. His voice deepens. “Wherever would you get such an idea?”

Not pulling back from him is easy, thankfully, because you know you still have the edge here. Ignoring the little tripping motion your heart does is a little more difficult.

It’s worth it when Kuroo visibly flinches as you give him a peck on the cheek.

“Ah, yes - the little known fact that vampires have near-crippling social anxiety.” You roll your eyes at him, purposely ignoring his last words and the way his facial expression slips into startled embarrassment. Your own face wants to follow suit. “I had forgotten. Please, come in.”

You turn away, leaving Kuroo frozen in place for a few more seconds before he snaps out of his daze. He shuts the door behind himself, eyes burning holes into your back the entire way back to your room.

Neither of you mention the confrontation at the door after that, but you’re left with a feeling of satisfying warmth all over from the way Kuroo stares at you.

You both enter the room in silence, and you’re sitting down on your bed again when he asks, “So... did you like what you saw?”

You stare at him blankly, but the vampire doesn’t offer anything else. “Did I like what?”

“ _You know_.” Kuroo slides down to the floor next to your legs. Both of his eyebrows twitch oddly as he looks up at you, like he just tried to waggle them. You stifle an unexpected grin behind the back of your hand as he continues, “ _The photos_.”

Your hand falls again, breath catching as the vampire takes a too-casual sniff of your bare, upper thigh. You’ve never worn shorts in front of him before, and are beginning to wonder why. Kuroo doesn’t do anything other than run his nose gently along the side of your upper leg, and then catch your eye. The expression you find there is _predatory_ , and your mouth goes dry.

Half of you wants to see where he’s going with this, but the other half wants to kick Kuroo away until he’s explained himself better.

You stifle both parts and determinedly ignore the way the vampire’s nose tickles your skin. “Photos,” you croak out, more as a reminder to yourself than him. “...Of your bed?”

After the blank wall snaps, that was all he had sent. You hadn’t bothered replying.

Kuroo’s face slips into confusion. “.....What?” He straightens up completely to stare at you, baffled. Even his eyes turn back to normal. Whatever kind of mood he was going for, his odd expression has chased it away.

“You sent me a photo of your bed with the caption, ' _I bet it's a lot bigger than you thought it was_ '.” It hadn’t made any sense to you whatsoever. “I've already seen your bed - I _know_ what size it is.”

His dark brow furrows further and further with every word. “No I didn't - I sent you a photo of my -”

Kuroo cuts off awkwardly, so you’re prompted to ask, “Your what?”

“My -” He catches your eyes just as they narrow and looks away. “- nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

You stare at him as he shifts awkwardly on the spot underneath the weight of your gaze, and you think.

And think.

Kuroo squirms and then turns and offers you a tentative, fang-baring grin, just as it _clicks_.

“Oh my god, you are _disgusting_.”

He winces at your tone. “I thought you might be interested!” He sounds more apologetic than defensive. That’s the only thing that stops you from pushing him away from you.

“Why on _Earth_ would you think I would be _interested_ in seeing _that_ in a snapchat!” You can’t help but cringe just at the idea of it.

There’s an awkward pause whilst Kuroo opens his mouth and then shuts it again. He doesn’t meet your eye as he asks, “Is that not how these things go?”

“What ‘things’?” Irritation is still bubbling in your chest, but you end up matching the quieter tone he speaks with. You’re really glad your mum hasn’t been home to hear any of this.

“Relationship… things…” When Kuroo finally meets your eyes again, his own are swirling with confusion.

“Kuroo,” you say, after a beat, deflating as your anger leaves you. The issue of the snapchats drifts away to the back of your mind, temporarily set aside. “You never really…” He’s never _asked_ , and you’d never _assume_ , even though there is always something loitering between the two of you. The unspoken _thing_.

You decide to take a different approach. “Have you ever dated someone before?” It's not something you've ever wanted to ask.

Even now, you're still not sure if you want to hear the answer.

“I did - once.” Kuroo sighs and scratches at the back of his head. He stands up and stretches a little before settling next to you on the bed. He stares at his hands as he speaks. “That was a long time ago though. I’ve forgotten a lot, and things have probably changed.”

Society has changed, relationships have changed, _he_ has changed.

The bitter reminder of how different the two of you are is left hanging in the air.

“Are we… dating?” You voice the question, because one of you needs to clarify this. Maybe Kuroo just goes around biting random humans - and then _kissing_ them, too - you don’t know for sure.

Your stomach twists guiltily with that thought, because you _know_ he spends way more time with you than anyone else. As odd as some of his actions are, Kuroo must care for you on some level. But you still can’t quite sweep aside that lingering remainder of doubt. It settles over you like dust.

Kuroo looks at you, really _looks_ at you, after you ask. His face is carefully blank. “Are we?”

Despite his impassive expression, you see something in his eyes that fills you with enough courage to murmur, “I’d like to.”

The answering smile you get from him is so bright that you get a glance of what Kuroo was like before he was a vampire. “I’d like that too.” Well, OK, maybe his teeth are still a _little_ too sharp looking, but still.

Almost unthinkingly, you reach out and run your thumb over his lips. His mouth parts at the touch, but he seems to read the mood for once and _doesn’t_ bite you. You maintain eye contact with him as you move your head closer, shifting your hand to his cheek. You’re rewarded with the sight of Kuroo’s pupils dilating enough to turn the entire eye dark. He starts to close them as you lean even closer.

“But,” you let your breath ghost over the vampire's lips, and his breath hitches. “ _Don’t_ send me any more nudes.”

“Right.” He grins and leans in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Kuroo see himself in the snapchats before he sends them? WHO KNOWS. Let’s just say that he’s definitely not in them once they’re sent.
> 
> One scene took inspiration from [this post](http://someth1ngpersonal.tumblr.com/post/140114104188/morgueresident-liftedandgiftedd-that-youre), although I changed the text slightly to get it to fit with what I wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s just eating. Do _you_ get annoyed at me when _I_ eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for the big delay between this chapter and the last. I’m actually in the final month of my Master’s at the moment, so - as you can imagine - things are a bit hectic. I can’t make any promises about the update schedule for the next few chapters, but I haven’t forgotten about this fic and I will be finishing it (eventually)!
> 
> I’ve kind of outlined how the last few chapters are going to go, and I don’t think there are going to be too many more. I’m estimating 3-5, depending on how the words flow. So I’m going to set it at a tentative 12 chapters, with room for change.
> 
> This weekend I went to see a vampire mockumentary called [_What We Do in the Shadows_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAZEWtyhpes). It was hilarious, and definitely helped motivate me to get this chapter out for you guys. (You should watch it if you get the chance!)
> 
> Anyway - I hope you enjoy the chapter! (Please note that there’s a slight timeskip at the beginning.)

Kuroo kisses like he bites.

He likes to catch you off guard, pinning you against whatever available wall or surface is available.

It’s not like that the first few times, of course. You like the way he yanks your head backwards to run his mouth over your neck, but the vampire has no sense of timing. Fortunately, he seems equally enamoured when you pull back from his advances. It’s a careful game of cat and mouse you both play.

You’re both the cat.

He’s in the process of gnawing gently between your ear and jaw, nipping against your fingers when you push him away with a, “We can’t, Kuroo.”

“You can call me by my first name if you want, _Kenma_.” He bites one last time before pulling back and resting his forehead against yours. His eyes are red and warm, like blood. “We’re pretty well acquainted by now.”

You roll your eyes at him, your mouth a thin line but colour reddening your cheeks. “We’re not all as forward as you.” You move to stand up from Kuroo’s lap.

A warm handle settles against your back. Kuroo uses it to tug you forwards. “ _Really_ now.” He traces your spine with his fingers, raising a dark eyebrow.

You know exactly what he’s referring to. But still, it’s really nice when _he_ has to look up at _you_. Your blush darkens, so you offset it by reaching forward to lift up Kuroo’s chin. He eyes you hungrily.

“We need to get going.” A small smile escapes you as you kiss his forehead. “You were the one who invited me, remember?”

Kuroo’s hand tightens against your back unwillingly, but he’s losing the edge off his fanged look. “Exactly. Which means I know _exactly_ how much time we have left before we have to meet up with the others.”

His hand starts to snake up your spin again, this time _under_ your shirt. His fingers dance over your vertebrae. You’ve never been more glad you don’t happen to be wearing your hoodie right now. Too many layers would just get in the way.

Kuroo’s touch is distracting, ridiculously so once the other hand joins in. He scrapes his fingernails against your skin, drawing a shuddering breath from you. There goes your upper hand.

“ _Ten_.” Your voice is rougher than you would’ve liked, but it still sounds like you have yourself under control. Sure, your heartbeat has picked up, but you can ignore that like you can ignore the shit-eating grin on Kuroo’s face. “You said we need to meet everyone at ten, right?”

“Bokuto’s always late though.” Kuroo’s voice is smooth and convincing, punctuated by the way he pulls you back on top of him. “See, you notice this, after you’ve known someone for a couple of hundred years.”

“Of course you do.” You sigh, but push him back even further onto the bed.

Kuroo growls when you catch his lip with a bite, one part defensive but two parts territorial. It’s an intriguing reaction from him, and encourages you to pin him down further - vain as the effort is.

If the dark-haired vampire really wanted to push you away, you’d have no chance.

Instead, he clings to you even more - encouraging your mouth to open further. Kuroo tastes vaguely of blood, but you’re used to that now. It’s almost a constant with him.

The metal tangs your mouth, and Kuroo’s hands start wandering from your shoulders to much more _interesting_ places, when the door flings itself open.

“Kuroo! Kenma!” Bokuto’s voice erupts into the room. “We came to get you!”

You crane your neck round to look at him. His ruffled hair doesn’t quite match with his well-dressed appearance. But you don’t really notice that.

What you _do_ notice is how Kuroo stiffens underneath you, and the strangled noise that Lev makes from behind Bokuto’s back.

More smoothly than you would have expected, Kuroo pulls the two of you upwards. He holds you tightly enough that his nails are still digging into the skin just above your hips, making it near impossible to turn around fully again.

You’re thankful for that. It gives you the excuse of not being able to meet Lev’s eyes again.

Kuroo barks out something unfamiliar over your shoulder that’s guttural around the edges. You don’t need to try to understand, however - _fuck_ translates across all languages by tone as much as anything else.

You can imagine how Lev must flinch backwards at the sound, but Bokuto probably just raises a scandalised eyebrow.

“I don’t think you need _my_ help with that,” he sounds genuinely confused, and your own vampire growls threateningly.

* * *

You end up in a shady little club on the other side of town. It’s down a damp alley you’ve passed by multiple times during the day, but would never even consider walking through alone after the sun sets.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto receive familiar nods at the entrance, where a couple of heavyset, dark-haired bouncers eye you and Lev like walking sacs of blood. It’s easy to tell which side of sunset they fall on.

Lev doesn’t seem to notice the stares, and passes them with an easy smile. But you’ve felt the same, weighted gaze from Kuroo multiple times, and even Bokuto on occasion.

Funnily enough, these days it does little more than trigger an excited flip of your stomach, and you’re able to walk past the bouncers without a second glance. You really are becoming too tolerant of vampires.

Compared to the outside, the ambience of the club itself is entirely different - lots of warm bodies crammed together in a small space. (Once again, you’re glad to be wearing only a shirt, even though outside was _freezing_.) Most people are dancing in the centre of the floor, with several private booths lining the edges for more… intimate interactions.

It’s easy to understand why the vampires described it as one of their ‘favourite spots’.

Bokuto disappears almost as soon as you enter - diving into the crowd with sharp, focused eyes and an exuberance that’s almost enviable. You don’t doubt he’ll be welcomed somewhere.

You settle on a barstool, eyeing the crowd with some trepidation. Part of you wants to join them, but it’s still a little early in the night for you to feel comfortable next to that many strangers.

Lev sits in front of you, twisting in place to face the gyrating bodies on the dance floor and twitching with anticipation. Clearly, he has none of the same reservations.

A hand brushes your side as Kuroo shifts to stand behind you. He leans down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the juncture of your neck, and you expose more skin to him instinctively. His fangs just barely graze the skin there, and he pulls away with a sigh that leaves your body tingling.

“Do you mind?” He brushes his hand across your cheek, and you lean back into his chest, tilting your head upwards to meet his blazing eyes. _Red_ eyes. “I’m kind of…”

You make sure he sees how you roll your eyes. “Go eat.”

“You sure?” The tiniest hint of guilt flashes across his face.

“It’s just eating.” And it really is. Besides, it’s physically impossible for you to satisfy his need for blood on your own - anaemia or not. “Do _you_ get annoyed at me when _I_ eat?”

You’re rewarded with a wry smile. “Only when you don’t eat enough greens.”

Your mouth twitches, and you reach up to tug the back of his dark hair. “Go stalk some prey already.”

Kuroo twists and pulls the same hand down so that he can bite your wrist playfully. “Give me half an hour, max.”

“I would have hoped you’d be a better hunter than _that_ after more than two hundred years of experience.”

The vampire releases you in favour of yanking your seat around to face him. He grips either side of it and leans into your space threateningly. “Well _someone_ ’s being a little mouthy tonight.” Kuroo tries to look serious, but there’s humour in his eyes.

You fix him with a flat look, even as your heart beats a little stronger in your chest. “At least it’s me for a change.”

Kuroo lets out a little bark of laughter. “God, you’re so…” He trails off, grinning before pressing a quick peck to your temple. “Lev, do you want something to drink?” he asks the other boy over your head.

The gesture is about as close to expressing pure affection - with no other connotations - that Kuroo has ever come. Ironically, it has the opposite effect, and you don’t even hear the name of the sugary drink Lev requests over the pounding in your ears. It takes everything you have not to drag Kuroo off into one of those private booths yourself.

“Kenma?”

You blink at him dazedly for a few seconds, realising that Kuroo is asking a question just as his enquiring look starts to bleed into something else.

“Anything is fine.” You don’t even know what you’d want.

Kuroo’s mouth shifts contemplatively before he straightens and calls the bartender over. The man in question shoots you a curious glance before leaning in to hear Kuroo’s requests.

Moments later, you’re handed a tiny shot of some clear liquid. It’s too nondescript for you to make any sensible guess about what it actually is, but your first guess would be vodka.

Kuroo stops your hand as you reach for it. “Hang on.”

The vampire maintains eye contact as he bites sharply into the tip of one finger. Just as blood begins to flow from the incision, he unceremoniously dips the same finger into the tiny glass, swirling it so the drink turns red.

You eye the shot as Kuroo removes his finger from it. Behind the bar, the bartender also watches the action with mild interest. This can’t be an unusual request then - judging by his mild reaction - but it’s probably not a common one either.

You understand the intention behind the drink, but you’re not looking forward to the taste. “There’s no way that’s hygienic,” you point out flatly.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “It’s how it’s supposed to be served - you won’t find anything like this anywhere else. I doubt you’ll be able to ask for one either.”

Considering you don’t know what it is - no, probably not.

You heave out a sigh. A speciality drink served only to vampire patrons. That’s… not exactly comforting. “Right.” Resigned to drinking Kuroo’s blood yet again, you pick up the shot down it in one gulp. You’re reassured only by the fact that the vampire enjoys your company, and would never knowingly poison you.

From the taste alone - the sharp, metallic flavour of blood - you aren’t even sure if there was any alcohol in it.

Kuroo grins and ruffles your hair approvingly. “I’ll be back soon.” He drifts past you, his presence already shifting into something much more predatory.

“Hey, kid.” You turn towards the bartender, who leans across the bar and jerks his head towards Kuroo’s retreating back. “You need some protection?”

“I-” the  _I’m not a kid_ retort dies in your throat. “What?” The question catches you off guard, and you can’t quite restrain the blush that’s trying to paint your cheeks a dark red. You’re still getting used to when _Kuroo_ is that frank, let alone a stranger.

“Protection.” At your blank look, he raises an eyebrow. “Y’know - _silver_. Most of the staff carry a few spare piercings on us, if you want them.” He sticks out his _pierced_ tongue, as though the various, metallic studs decorating his ears weren’t enough for you to notice.

 _Silver?_ That was a new one. You think of the only two vampires you know, and realise that, sure enough, you haven’t seen either of them don any jewellery. Caution on the side of practicality, perhaps?

“Uh, no - I’m fine, thanks.” It’s a little late for any form of warded protection, not that you need any.

“Suit yourself.” He shrugs before shooting a twitch of a smile in your direction. “I think you’d look pretty good with snake bites though.” The bartender moves to serve someone else, obviously not _that_ concerned for the wellbeing of a fellow non-vampire.

“What was that about?” Lev pipes up between sips of his drink.

“Please don’t ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's thinking, _Lev, you're not nearly old enough for **the talk**_ , before remembering that he's only a year younger.
> 
> That one conversation at the end about silver was inspired by [this post](http://vampireapologist.tumblr.com/post/86446833033/a-human-getting-pissed-at-their-vampire-boyfriend).
> 
> This was actually the shortest chapter so far, but I decided to leave it here so I have more time to iron out the next few scenes. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also, the bartender cameo was Terushima. (At one point I had plans for him to be a vampire, but I feel like he's just so much better as a human.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://dragonshuntaswolves.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolveshvnokings)


End file.
